One Piece University
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: One Piece University, a university founded by Gold D. Roger! LUFFY IS BACK! Contains: LuffyxNami, NojikoxAce, KayaxUsopp, ShanksxMakino and RobinxZoro. AU
1. Welcome back!

**Did someone else notice the baby in Makino's arms on chapter cover 614? Yeah? Good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, not even after One Piece Academy XD**

* * *

><p>There it was… One Piece University… And there he was, the new student, standing before the building and his ever known grin on his face. He stood there; very determined and looking around, knowing his real future lied here…<p>

He walked forward, entering the building, the grin not leaving his face. His eyes were concealed by his hat he wore more often. He looked at the paper he took out of his pocket and he looked at it. He looked around, his grin now turning into an innocent smile. He walked straightforward, with the most important sentence floating in his head….

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm lost…"<p>

Everyone turned around with wide eyes. They all sat on the roof of One Piece University eating their lunch and talking about things. The lunch they currently ate came out of their mouths because they were gaping at the boy standing in the doorway. He had a long frown on his face, his bag was slumped on the ground and his uniform looked like crap.

Everyone blinked their eyes slowly and eventually gulped "Luffy?" they murmured in unison. Said boy looked around and did notice one thing... Where was Nami...? He now looked at some people, and they did change a lot...

For example, the green haired friend had a scar across his eye and his hair style was a bit different…The blond 'casanova' had his hair now to the other side, showing his eyebrow he had covered for years. He also had a goaty now. The blue haired now is amazingly big! He looked sooo awesome now!

The boy grinned slowly, happy seeing everyone again "Yeah?" he asked, tilting his head which still wore the same grin. He acted like it was the most normal case, showing up in two years again.

"LUFFY!" yelled everyone in shock and pure amazement. Luffy's grin grew and Chopper, Usopp and Brook ran to him, hugging the soul out of him. Luffy laughed even though he didn't get any oxygen. The laughing boy lost his balance and he fell down, landing on the ground with a hugging Brook, Chopper and Usopp cling on him.

Vivi, Kaya, Robin, Franky, Brook, Chopper and Usopp fought back their tears and Zoro and Sanji just looked at Luffy like turned into a monster. Luffy laughed loudly and he finally got freed. "How's it going with you guys!" laughed Luffy. They all looked extremely confused.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yelled Zoro and Sanji mad, looking at Luffy who sat on the ground.

Luffy yelped and gulped "Euhm… Long story..." murmured Luffy. "But I am back!" he said with a grin. They all looked at him, mouth gaping "For good!"

"What the hell happened?" asked Usopp confused. Chopper cheered and hung on Luffy's leg.

Luffy grinned and he wanted to explain it, but he got cut off fast when he heard a familiar, long lost voice.

"Rooooobin! I needed you for my assignment, where wer-" Luffy turned slightly and he looked over his shoulder. He now turned totally to get a good look. The one he was looking at dropped her map with schoolpapers. She gaped while looking at him and tears rolled absentmindedly over her cheeks.

Luffy smiled as soon as he saw her. Her orange hair grew long and it looked beautiful. Her bust also grew… Her face looked so beautiful and her eyes didn't change – despite the fact she was crying now. And what do you know… She was wearing his jacket.

"Yo, Nami!" Nami hiccupped and she went on her knees. Luffy frowned and he crept closer. "Nami?"

"Am I dreaming?" she hiccupped.

"No… I am here." Said Luffy softly. The crew smiled at the two old lovers. Nami lifted her face and she looked Luffy right in the eyes. She sobbed loudly once and she hugged him out of nowhere. Luffy grinned and hugged her back. He did miss something though…

Everyone went to Luffy and hugged him, making one big grouphug again. Only Zoro and Robin watched them Luffy stood up and turned to Zoro "How are the children?" asked Luffy with a smirk.

Zoro sighed in irritation "They grow so fast… It almost is inhuman…"

"YOU TWO ARE INHUMAN!" yelled Usopp and Sanji slapping the air. Luffy laughed loud and the crew looked at him. They smiled when they heard his laughter again. How they missed it…

"Why were you lost?" asked Robin "Where did you need to go?" Luffy turned to look at her and smiled. She also did change…

"To the school office." Grinned Luffy. "I had to tell them I arrived!"

The others smiled and nodded "We still have got some time, so we can go with you." Said Vivi with a smile.

Luffy's face beamed up and he nodded happily. "That would be great!" he said. They all walked downstairs, Sanji leading the way. Nami, Vivi, Kaya and Robin walked downstairs. Nami still looked at Luffy in amazement… He grew so much taller and he looked more immature… This had to be a dream… For two years… She hadn't seen him for two years and he finally was back into her life… She thought she would never see him.

"This really is great!" laughed Vivi "It has been such a long time ago!" Robin and Kaya nodded. It was beyond imagining how happy they were. They all had the feeling to just wake up and pretend it was a dream. Usopp already pinched himself for a few times and Franky couldn't stop his manly tears. Zoro, Luffy and Sanji talked and laughed sometimes. Chopper cried in happiness and Brook comforted him, also crying.

They arrived at the school office and Luffy knocked. "Enter." Luffy smiled and opened the door slightly, getting a slight peek.

"Hello? I had to come if I arrived." Luffy said.

"Ah yes." Luffy smiled and now walked into the school office, the whole crew following him. "Do you have your mark list?" The man on the chair had his back to the crew.

Luffy laid his list on the desk with a smile. The crew looked confused. How come he needed Luffy's mark list? The man on the chair turned and grinned. Luffy grinned back. "What are you doing here? I thought you only claimed One Piece Academy."

"Nope, both." Grinned Rayleigh. He looked at Luffy's list and whistled. "Now I understand!"

"What do you understand?" asked Usopp confused.

"Why Luffy wasn't anymore welcome on New World High…" Luffy grinned and he looked away in embarrassment. The crew looked at him in confusion. "Luffy was too smart for New World High."

~Silence~

.

.

.

"HE WAS WHAT!" yelled everyone. Luffy chuckled and dug his pinky finger in his ear. He went deaf because of them.

"HE!" yelled Sanji pulling on Luffy's cheek. Luffy laughed.

"THE ONE WHO MAKES SOUP BURN!" yelled Usopp in shock.

"I'M GOING CRAZY! I NEED A DOCTOR!" yelled Chopper, running around. Luffy laughed loud and they still couldn't believe it.

"Well, classes is going to start soon and I hope to see Luffy tomorrow." Smiled Rayleigh, giving Luffy his time table. Luffy smiled and accepted it.

Luffy walked out of the school office and the whole crew looked at him in confusion and shock. Luffy turned and smiled "I'm going to Makino for a sec." smiled Luffy "I guess I will see you there?" he asked.

"Y…Yeah… We guess." They murmured.

Luffy grinned and straightened his head. "I seriously want to see everyone again! Shanks, Ace, Makino, Nojiko, Bellemere! Everyone!" he said in a cheery voice. "I had to go straight to school so I didn't have any time…"

The bell rung and they all just stood still to Luffy's surprise. Chopper walked up to Luffy. "L…Luffy… Could you do something for me?" he asked. Luffy blinked confused at the 17 year old boy. "Could you draw a drawing on my arm? I know it isn't a dream if I wake up with a drawing on my arm the next day."

Luffy smiled and went on his knees. He grabbed a coloured pen out of Chopper's bag and he drew a skull with a Mugiwara on top. He smiled and Chopper hugged him once, just to feel it again.

Luffy blinked confused when Robin reached her hand to him. Luffy took her hand and also drew a drawing for her. Usopp wanted one too, after Usopp Brook, Franky, Zoro, Sanji, Vivi, Kaya and last but not least, Nami. He drew one on her upper arm and grinned. "So! Your prove has been drawn on your arms!"

They all smiled and hugged Luffy one more time, before going to lesson. They all whispered 'I missed you' before leaving. Luffy smiled and stood at the school entrance. He grinned and turned, straightening his hat. "And now it's time to give Shanks, Makino and Ace a good heart attack…"

* * *

><p>He walked further and looked around. Seriously nothing changed at all… Every store looked the same and every person he knew still worked in the same store. Luffy walked further and he saw the bar. He smiled and thought back at the time when he still lived here. He walked to the door and the bell above the door rung. Luffy smiled again and he walked towards the bar.<p>

"I'm coming! Please wait." He heard Makino say. Luffy grinned and jumped over the bar, filling his own glass with orange juice. He jumped back and he sat down, nipping his orange juice.

"I helped myself." Luffy said. He heard a few things break in the storage, most likely plates and dishes. Luffy grinned and sipped again. Makino slowly walked to the doorway to look at her long lost son. Luffy looked at her and grinned. Makino directly burst out in tears, ran to him and hugged him while kissing his cheek.

"I missed you so much! Why didn't you tell you'd come by!" she said. "I look like shit and here you are!" Makino rubbed her tears away while laughing in happiness.

"Shanks is working?" asked Luffy. Makino nodded "I have to come another time then…" he murmured. He grinned looking at Makino "Do you think I just came by?"

"Well, yeah! You still have to go to New World High." Makino said.

"Do you know the house two blocks away from here?" asked Luffy.

Makino nodded "That expensive looking one?"

"I bought that one."

Makino looked at Luffy like he went crazy. Her chin lay on her bar counter and she didn't know what she just heard. "A…Are… You going to life here?" asked Makino

Luffy only smiled. He stood up and performed a little pirouette and Makino gasped. He was wearing the One Piece University uniform. "Luffy… This has to be a dream…" she said. "It's been a year ago since Akai's birth… And now you are going to life here?" she said.

Luffy grinned and nodded. "How's my little brother doing?"

"Great!" said Makino "He's sleeping now, so I'm not going to wake him up." She smiled.

"I understand!" grinned Luffy. Makino smiled. She pinched herself though and Luffy laughed. "I'm not a dream!"

Makino smiled and hugged him again. She loved him so much and he is finally back. "You had to see the reactions of the others." Luffy snickered while he was hugging Makino back.

"Others?" she asked as she backed of.

"Aa, the Mugiwara crew."

Makino laughed. She could imagine it already! They probably thought it also was a dream. "And Nami?" asked Makino curious.

Luffy grinned and he drank further. "She burst out in tears and she hugged me."

"…"

"…"

"That's all?" asked Makino.

Luffy frowned confused "Yeah, well, it's not like we still have a relationship if she knew what I meant when I left…" he said.

"What did you say?" asked Makino

Luffy thought for a second and rubbed his head. "Euhm… If I remember, it was 'Be happy and go on with your life'…" he murmured "And I think she did understand when I saw her expression."

"Yeah…" said Makino "But you don't want to have a relationship with her anymore?"

The door opened and the bell rung. Luffy turned around and Makino smiled. Ace walked towards the bar with a tired expression and a slumped body. He sat down on a chair next to Luffy and he put his chin on the bar counter. Makino looked at Luffy with a confused frown and Ace yawned.

"Makino… Can I have some cola?" Makino put a cola bottle before Ace. Ace drank it fast. Both Luffy and Makino looked at him. How come Ace didn't see Luffy?

"And what do you want?" asked Makino to Luffy.

Said smiled and thought. "Hmm… Another orange juice."

Ace chocked in his cola and he looked at Luffy while the liquid dripped out of his mouth and nose. Luffy looked at him while he drank his juice in peace but he did grow nervous when Ace's aura grew dark and evil.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Yelled Ace. Luffy smiled and tried to drink further, but Ace had him grasped by his tie and he shook him back and forth "YOU ASSHOLE! NOT EVEN CALLING 'Hey~ I'm going to visit today, isn't that yummy~?' NO! INSTEAD YOU JUST CAME WITHOUT SAYING!" Luffy still smirked but it disappeared fast when Ace pulled Luffy in a hug. Makino looked with a smile and she cleaned a glass.

"I missed you." Said Ace. Luffy blinked and smiled, hugging him back "I missed you so fucking much." Luffy's eyes now widened. He felt something drip on his shoulder… Was Ace crying?

"Ace…?"

"Stay like this for a sec until I say you are free." He said. Luffy smiled and nodded. He understood… The big brother didn't want to show his tears to the little brother.

The door crashed open, showing a heavy breathing Zoro. He took a deep breath and he wiped his forehead.

"You don't see me!" yelled Ace, jumping over the counter and hiding. Luffy and Makino looked with half lidded eyes. The world was going to crash, of course, if someone sees Ace cry. Zoro smiled and he walked up to Luffy, pulling him in a hug.

"What the hell is with you guys and hugging?" asked Luffy confused.

"Shut the fuck up! It's hard for me, remember!"

Luffy smirked and nodded. "I took your hugging virginity~" said Luffy in a teasing tone "AUCH! BACKCRASHER! I GIVE, I GIVE!" yelled Luffy. Zoro smirked and let go of Luffy.

Zoro looked at his hat, something which really was noticeable. It really had been a long time ago since he wore his hat again. The door crashed open again and this time and Usopp now looked at Luffy. He smiled happily. "It isn't a dream…" he said. Luffy grinned and shook his head no. It surely wasn't a dream. "And you are going to life here…"

"What?" Asked Ace who showed up again. "You what?"

"Remember that house two streets away from here? That one which is for sell?" asked Makino. Ace turned to look at her.

"Yes…" Ace said suspicious.

"I bought that one!" cheered Luffy.

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Usopp, Zoro and Ace.

"You?" asked Ace

"Bought that one?" asked Usopp

"How the hell do you have the money for that!" said Zoro in disbelieve. "I don't even have enough money to life with Robin…"

"Shishishi." Laughed Luffy. The four looked at him with a frown. That didn't explain why he did have that much money…

The door opened again, showing the rest of the Mugiwara crew. "Welcome." Smiled Makino. They all looked at Luffy with shocked expressions. Luffy smirked.

"It's no dream." Said Chopper almost on edge of crying. Luffy chuckled and Chopper ran to him and hugged him. The others smiled and went to the bar counter, ordering some drinks.

"Seriously," grinned Sanji "this seems like a dream… It's been a year since we saw you for the last time and that was only one day…" Luffy smiled and looked into his glass.

"Luffy bought that house two streets away from here." Butted Zoro in.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone

"That's impossible!" said Brook

"How did you get the money!" asked Franky shocked. Luffy chuckled and Ace, Makino, Zoro and Usopp frowned again. Still no answer…

Makino smiled and put a glass back on the shelter. "Why did Dragon give you improvement to go to One Piece University?" she asked.

"He had to." Said Luffy "He didn't have much of a choice since New World High couldn't teach me things anymore…" he said. Makino turned to look at Luffy with a confused expression and Ace joined her. The others looked away since they still couldn't believe it.

"What?" asked Makino.

"They don't give lessons for my level…" he said. Ace and Makino blinked "I was too smart."

Ace chocked again in his cola and Makino let a dish fall in shock "Too what!" they yelled.

Luffy laughed and the Mugiwara crew slightly chuckled. "Rayleigh said it himself." Said Usopp "So it must be the thruth."

The door opened "I'm home." Murmured Shanks tired.

"Yeah, me too! Sit down and join us!" grinned Luffy. Shanks looked at him. His face turned like he saw some sort of ghost. Luffy laughed and Shanks pointed at Luffy "A… Are you all seeing him?"

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

Shanks sighed relieved and walked to the bar, grabbing Luffy's hat from his head and he ruffled his hair. He was sure he wasn't crazy now the others also saw him. "Welcome back." Luffy grinned and smiled. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back." He said. He walked away and Makino smiled looking at him. She now looked at Luffy. Shanks really wasn't going to believe Luffy is too smart for New World High…

"Hey, Nami is still single." Grinned Franky, poking Luffy's waist.

Luffy and Nami spurted out their orange juice and Zoro sighed. "Subtle…"

Luffy pouted and Nami looked away. "Where are Kaya and Vivi?" asked Luffy changing the subject.

"Also subtle." Retorted Zoro. Luffy glared at Zoro

"Kaya is at her work and Vivi had to help her dad." Explained Usopp.

"Again Luffy, how did you get the money?" asked Ace serious. Everyone turned to look at Luffy and Luffy frowned slightly, thinking.

"I euhm… Kinda lied…" he said. Everyone looked confused. "I have to go back to New World sometimes in a month…"

"Why?" asked Brook

"Euhm… I was mad at my dad-" Ace coughed softly, almost chocking again. "And I almost didn't talk with him even though we lived in the same house, so he kinda gave me a job to make it up…"

"Why were you mad?" asked Usopp

"Obvious reason…" murmured Luffy looking sad. "I had to leave…

"What kind of job?" asked Robin curious. What kind of job could give him enough money for a house like that?

Luffy frowned and sipped his orange juice "I actually don't wanna tell… I don't want you all to think I'm a spoiled kid or something…" he murmured.

"Luffy." They all said with a dead serious tone.

Luffy gulped and thought. "He made me a second boss of his gym…"

"What?" they asked

"I- It's not a big deal! It's just the same job I used to do but slightly different! I still give them martial arts and I still join with contests but I have to take care of appointments and meetings and open days and safety rules an-"

"That's great!" said Chopper loud.

"Fantastic, Yohohoho!" laughed Brook. Luffy looked dumbfounded.

"Ugh, so jealous..." said Zoro and Sanji.

"That's awesome! You love martial arts since your fourth and now you almost own a gym!" said Nami with glee. Luffy's mouth parted in confusion.

"Why didn't you want to tell that!" asked Franky "Wouldn't it be super if one of our friends is a famous business man and martial arts teacher!"

"W…Well, because it's something a spoiled kid would do… First be mad at his father-" Ace coughed "And getting what he wants… But I first made a lot of efforts to work everywhere I could but they fired me because I was clumsy or I just didn't understand things…"

"That's the Luffy I know." cheered Chopper. Luffy smiled. Everyone talked with each other about the past and now. How much Luffy changed and such.

Luffy actually didn't hear or listen at what they said.

Luffy looked painfully at Nami's back as she was talking with Robin. His expression turned even more painful when she looked at him and smiled sweetly. Zoro frowned and looked at him with concern and confusion. He leaned a bit closer to Luffy and Luffy looked at him, noticing him.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly and still worried.

Luffy frowned and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know..." he murmured. Zoro frowned and leaned back again, looking at Nami who was talking with his girlfriend. Zoro leaned his chin on his hand and he closed his eye. Luffy's expression now saddened. He knew what was wrong. He leaned to Zoro and tugged on his sleeve. Zoro opened his only eye and leaned to Luffy again, making it possible for Luffy to whisper.

"I...I think I don't love Nami anymore..."

* * *

><p><strong>How come Microsoft word thinks Shanks is plural? Irritating…<strong>

**Oh, by the way… I lied XD This is the sequel for One Piece Academy, mostly because I love that story but also because I love you all. You have given me amazing reviews and I loved them all. No flames or hate review whatsoever and I totally am you all thankful. Enjoy this story and I have no idea how many chapter this is going to be...**

**I feel guilty for the cliffhanger though XD But I hope you can forgive me since I wrote a sequel, Hahahaha XD  
><strong>


	2. I'm Sorry!

**I have a little bit internet here, so enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>"We will talk about this later.", said Zoro after. Luffy looked still painful and nodded. Everyone was hyped and happy and they partied until the late night. Only Luffy was a bit quiet, but some thought he had a jet lag from New World.<p>

Usopp slammed Luffy's back and Luffy was extremely surprised by Usopp's strength. "And now, I want to see your house!", he exclaimed

"Me too!", said Nami psyched and curious.

"I bet she wants to see Luffy's bedroom~", snickered Ace, elbowing Luffy's upperarm. Nami looked away with a pout and slightly red cheeks. 'Ouch…' thought Luffy. Zoro looked at Luffy and Luffy looked pale. "And you certainly need a good sleep because you are quiet and pale.",

Luffy looked at Ace and forced a smile. "Let's go then…", The others cheered and grabbed their coats. Luffy grabbled in his pocket for his keys. He also stood up and grabbed his coat. Zoro still looked at him and he slowly walked to Sanji and pulled the blondes sleeve, whispering something in his ear. Sanji frowned confused and he looked from Nami to Luffy.

"Really? That sounds interesting…", Sanji said, a smile slowly growing on his face. Zoro looked at Sanji with a scowl.

"Ok! Follow me!", yelled Luffy hyped. The others cheered happily. "I will be back tomorrow to see Akai! I have a funny present for him.", he grinned. Shanks and Makino smiled at him and nodded. Luffy left the bar with his friends and the bar was utterly quiet.

Makino sighed and made some coffee for herself. "He's back…", said Makino. Shanks smiled and drank his beer in silence.

The Mugiwara crew and Ace walked over the street. Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook were running around, Nami and Robin talked and Ace, Luffy, Sanji and Zoro walked over the street in silence.

"Guys! It's a new house and there's not much standing in it.", said Luffy to warn them.

Usopp grinned while walking backwards "We don't care! We are happy enough you are back!",

"Yohohoho! What he said!",

Luffy smiled and pointed at a house. "That's mine.", They all stopped and looked at the house. Their lips parted. It was a single house with three stories. The first one had, what it seemed, a garage and a big white door. Luffy just walked nonchalantly to his door via his big garden. The crew slowly walked behind him and gasped when he put keys in the door lock. He turned the keys and they gasped again. "Guys, stop that…", whined Luffy. He opened the door and Usopp and Chopper passed out. Luffy chuckled and he stepped into his house, putting the lights on. Sanji was the first one to enter and Zoro came next. They all put their shoes off and followed Luffy upstairs.

Luffy opened the door and looked around. He put the lights on and frowned confused. "Funny…", he murmured "Super mystery",

Sanji looked first and frowned "You said there's not much standing in it. Is this the right house, shitty moron?",

"This is number 56, right?", he asked unsure. Sanji nodded in slight disbelieve. So this was the good house…

The others now entered and Usopp and Chopper passed out again. The living room was quite big with a big white couch, fitting 7 or 8 people on it. Luffy frowned confused and walked towards the living room. He looked at the huge thing hanging on the wall. "That's new.", He said confused.

Sanji, Zoro and Ace walked to him and looked with huge confusion at the same wall "Is that… A television…?",

"Seems so…", he said, rubbing his sleeve over it when he saw a dirty spot. The others looked while their chins lay on the ground "Maybe a present from my dad? I didn't ask him though…",

"Ok, stop there.", said Ace kind of mad. Everyone, especially Luffy, looked with confusion. "Since when is Dragon your 'dad'?", Luffy's confused face softened "What happened with Shanks?", Luffy now looked at the ground "You didn't even call him 'dad' once and you didn't even call Makino 'mom'?",

"Ace, come on.", said Usopp with a frown. "Dragon _is_Luffy's dad.",

"I don't get why Luffy calls him 'dad' all of the sudden. He never had any respect for him, now he lives with him for two years and it's 'dad' this and 'dad' that!",

"Maybe that's the reason. Kinda awkward to call your dad by his name.", said Zoro

"Maybe he got used to it.", said Franky

"These pans are amazing! How the hell did you get such an amazing kitchen? You can't cook to save your life!", Everyone turned to Sanji who was sitting in Luffy's huge open kitchen with an island in the middle.

Robin looked at him with a smile "Sanji-san, not helping…",

"No… Ace is right…", murmured Luffy "I will call him Dragon again…",

Nami frowned sad. "You don't have to if you don't want to…", she said. Luffy looked at her and smiled sweetly. Nami frowned and looked away. If he wanted to…

"Is someone hungry?", asked Luffy with a grin "I remember I have corn somewhere…" he walked to the kitchen and looked into a closet. "Hmm… Where did I leave it…"

"Is it ok if we look around?" asked Brook. Luffy looked at him and thought.

He grinned and nodded "Sure, look around, I don't mind."

Sanji helped Luffy making popcorn in the kitchen and the others looked around. They went upstairs – the stairs were connected with the living room - and looked around there. Nami looked in every bedroom. Two bedrooms were empty and one wasn't, which was Luffy's bedroom. Every bedroom had a bathroom with a beautiful bath. Nami sat down on Luffy's bed, feeling the soft sheets. She smiled as she remembered the smell again… Luffy's smell… She missed it… She still had Luffy's jacket but his smell disappeared. She looked around. One wall was dark red and three walls were white. The dark red wall had a Jolly Roger on it with a straw hat. He had a huge canopy bed which was light reddish. His bathroom was also huge… He didn't have a closet though, so his room looked even bigger than it even was…

Nami stood up and closed the door behind her. She saw on the end of the hallway another door. She walked to it and opened it, finding stairs. She frowned and walked slowly upstairs. She opened the hatch and she got greeted by chilly air. She was on the roof. Nami smiled and closed the hatch behind her, looking at all the other houses.

It looked so amazing…

Robin opened the hatch and she saw Nami standing there. Robin smiled sadly and she walked up and she closed the hatch behind her. She walked to Nami and joined the sight viewing.

"Such a nice sight…", she said. Nami smiled and nodded softly. Robin looked at her with an apologizing expression. "Nami…",

Nami looked at her best friend with confusion. "Hmm?",

"Do you… Still love Luffy?", she asked. Nami blinked a few times and smiled.

She looked back at the houses and nodded. "I do…", she said softly.

Robin frowned and looked at the ground. "I talked… With Zoro…", she said. Nami now looked at her again. "He told me, Luffy don't love you anymore…", Nami's eyes widened. "Zoro already told Sanji and he thought it was really interesting…",

"Of course he did…", she whispered. Nami walked away and Robin looked with a sad frown. Robin looked back at the houses with sadness. She really couldn't believe Luffy. He was back, but he was not the Luffy she knew…

Nami walked downstairs and looked around. Everyone minus Zoro, Sanji and Robin sat on the couch, watching the current soccer game. Zoro and Sanji stood on the balcony and Robin of course still stood on the roof. Nami could already bet what Sanji and Zoro were talking about. Nami sighed and walked to the couch, sitting on it. She was amazed how many people could sit on it.

She looked around again. She sighed deeply as she looked at the television. How the hell could he afford such a big house? Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy cheered as his favourite team scored. Nami smiled and she looked back at the television. What did she do to deserve this, for god's sake?

Luffy poked Ace's cheek when Ace's favourite team _didn't_score. Nami looked ahead of her and drowned in her thoughts. Sanji and Zoro entered the living room again and closed the glass door behind them. Sanji saw Nami and smirked.

"Nami-swan!", everyone looked with confusion at him, Luffy included. "Do you want to go out with me once?", Usopp's, Chopper's, Brook's, Franky's and Ace's chin fell on the ground. Luffy looked expressionless.

"What the hell!", yelled Ace confused. Zoro sat down next to Ace. "You can't ask that to her!", Ace now looked at Luffy with rage "Say something!",

"She isn't my girlfriend anymore so I can't say something.", exclaimed Luffy, watching television again and gulping his beer down. Nami's eyes widened. Robin was right…

Robin also entered the living room again and she looked at Nami. It looked like she almost had to cry…

"Sure!", smiled Nami "I'd love to!",

"Nami-nee!", said Ace mad

Nami looked at Ace with confusion "What? It's not like I still love him after two years.", She said with a slight cheeky smile. That was the biggest lie she ever told.

The others gasped and Luffy stood up after he drank his beer. "Someone wants some beer?", he asked.

Nobody dared to raise their hands, except for Nami "Yep!", Luffy grinned and skipped to his kitchen and to his fridge. Sanji looked at Nami and Luffy with narrowed suspicious eyes. "But I am going home after this one. We still have school, you know.",

"Joykiller…", murmured Usopp.

Nami grinned and accepted Luffy's beer "Yes, cold! Just the way I like it.",

"I know.", grinned Luffy

Everyone looked at Nami and Luffy in confusion. How the hell did this happen? Ace frowned mad and looked ahead again. Sanji sat down next to Nami and he said sweet things to her. Zoro and Luffy looked at the television and cheered when their favourite team scored again.

* * *

><p>Everyone went to their homes. Some cheered because their team won and some just talked and laughed. Luffy grinned and closed the door behind him. He walked upstairs and frowned when he still saw someone in the living room. "Nami?",<p>

Nami cleaned and put the beer bottles away. She grabbed some empty ships bags and put it in the trashcan. "I'm done. I'm going.", she grinned. She passed Luffy and she walked downstairs.

Luffy's face turned painful. "Nami…", Nami walked further. "I'm really sorry…", Nami stopped in her tracks.

She slightly turned and she walked upstairs again, slowly. "What?",

"I'm sorry…", She now was on the same level as Luffy.

"For what?", she asked, still knowing the answer.

Luffy looked away and rubbed the back of his head "For… What happened… I hope you aren't hurt…", he whispered.

Nami's face turned painful. Tears now slowly rolled from her cheeks. "Of course it hurts… It hurts a lot… A fucking lot…", Luffy frowned and just looked at her. "I bet you met some girls and I bet you loved them more than me…", she said with a fake smile, trying to be happy for him.

"I haven't… I met some girls but I didn't like nor love them…", he explained. Nami chuckled and hiccupped after it. "Be honest… Do you still love me?",

Nami nodded softly. "You were my everything… I loved you from the bottom of my heart…", she said "Forget the past tense… It didn't change.", Luffy frowned and hesitated to hug her, but he still did. She cried in his chest and Luffy brushed her head with a sad frown.

"I'm sorry…",

"How can you _not_ feel something?", she asked "After everything we've been through!", Luffy frowned "Were you lying when you left us! What about then when you said 'you loved me'! You are lying if you say you don't love me!" she yelled.

"Nami…",

"Please say you are lying…", she now murmured in his shirt.

"I'm sorry…", some silence grew between them.

"Gotcha… I will leave you alone now.", she said. She let Luffy go and she walked downstairs. "I am proud of you though… Too smart for New World…" she said with a soft chuckle.

"Eu...Euhm, do you want me to bring you home?", he asked.

"Haha, no! That would be so awkward." She laughed. Luffy frowned and pinched his eyes closed when Nami slammed the door behind her. Luffy now frowned when his mobile vibrated. He looked at the message from Sanji.

_Remember what I said two years ago? Make Nami unhappy, make her cry once and I take her away from you._ _I meant it._

Luffy's eyes widened and he felt a stingy feeling in his chest. What kind of mystery feeling was that? Luffy sighed and he walked upstairs towards his room, not wanting to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next school day began and it also was Luffy's first school day. His first lesson is math so he went to his math class. He opened the door, pretty surprised they weren't slide doors like One Piece Academy, but 'normal' western doors.<p>

Luffy looked around and smiled. "Hello.",

"Come closer! I almost wanted to begin my class.", smiled Gaimon, Luffy's new math teacher. Luffy snorted for his green afro. Luffy entered the class and looked around with a smile. He looked at his crew and some old students, aka 'the waterlilies'.

"Hey guys! Long time no see.", He grinned.

"LUFFY-SAMA!", yelled Hancock happy.

"Sorry, Luffy. She didn't graduate for being a whore… She is too slutty…", said Zoro. Everyone laughed loudly and Hancock pouted. Vivi and Kaya waved to Luffy with a smile. Nami looked out of the window. Luffy sat down next to Robin and grinned. Robin smiled sweetly back to him.

"Ok, class is going to begin now. I am going to teach you how to calculate values.", Luffy also looked out of the window with a pout. He didn't learn a thing back then, but now he knew how to do it already… Luffy glanced at Nami and Nami received a note from Sanji. Nami read it and blushed slightly, writing something back to Sanji. Now Sanji read it and gasped softly, making Nami giggle.

Luffy looked out of the window again and sighed deeply. It was almost like nothing happened yesterday…

Math was over and they had their next class. Believe it or not, cooking lessons. Luffy entered the class and he heard two people making a fuss . One huge looking guy and Sanji. How come Sanji always had a fight with a cooking teacher?

"Sit down, moron! You irritate me! I have to give some lessons here!", the teacher yelled

"Lessons? Your shit is nothing like food!", yelled Sanji irritated.

Luffy looked confused and Vivi smiled. "This is Patty, your new teacher for cooking lessons." She explained. Luffy nodded and sat down next to her. Patty explained a few things and Luffy listened with half attention. The other half of his attention went to last night. Luffy couldn't help but notice seeing Nami and Sanji standing next to each other… Like Nami and he always stood at One Piece Academy. Making heart cookies for one and other…

And once again, Luffy let soup burn. Cooking was therefore still his most terrible lesson.

After some other lessons, school was over. Luffy overheard Nami's and Sanji's conversation. "So we are going to the mall now? Do you want some slush puppies?", asked Nami. Luffy frowned hearing that. He had a slight déjà vu moment.

"Yeah, sure Nami-swan! But I pay!", he said with a smile. Nami smiled too and nodded. They both headed towards the mall and Luffy said his goodbyes to the others. It was Friday so everyone was going to work of course. Except for Sanji who asked free from his work. He went to his house and opened his door. He kicked his shoes out and he threw his bag and hat next to his couch. He lay down on his couch and sighed deeply.

_You_ _are lying if you say you don't love me!_

'I can't lie…'

_Were you lying when you left us! What about back then when you said 'you loved me'!_

'No, I meant it…'

_How can you not feel something? After everything we've been through!_

'After all we've been through…' Luffy thought, rethinking everything she said yesterday. "After everything we've been through…", he now whispered with his eyes still closed.

The first kiss on the school trip while hiding for Shanks, the bracelet, first time swimming together… The double date with Robin and Zoro… Making love after their fight about Hancock… The awkward fight with Ace… The proposal ring… The ring Nami bought… Shanks and Makino's wedding… The last date at the barn…

Luffy opened his eyes slowly and he frowned confused when his eyes adjusted to the round thing lying on the table. Luffy sat straight up and he grabbed it, looking at the gold manly wedding ring with Nami's name descript into it. 'Oh god no…' thought Luffy. He slowly slid it over his ring finger. 'Oh fucking freaking son of a bitch god no…' It fit. It fit perfectly…

_How can you not feel something?_

He looked with wide eyes at his finger. He now stood up and ran to his closet, opening the drawer and showing a picture of him and Nami on the beach.

_How can you NOT feel something!_

Luffy stood up fast and he ran downstairs, closing the door behind him and not even bothering to tie his shoe laces together. Not even bothered by the lag of oxygen; not even bothered by the pouring rain; not even bothered to bring his jacket with him. The only thing what did bother him was: How could he not feel anything when he saw Nami?

He avoided all the people and he ran as fast as possible to the mall, hoping they still were there. He actually promised to visit Akai, but that now went to tomorrow since he didn't have any time. He jumped over fences, benches, birds and people. He finally reached the mall, soaked wet and sweating. He ran around to find Nami and Sanji. He didn't care if he ruined their date… That was actually something he just came up with. He bumped against some people but he didn't even mind. He saw someone with long orange hair and someone with blond short hair.

"NAMI!", he yelled loud. The one with orange hair and blond hair stopped walking. They slowly turned and looked at Luffy who was breathing hard.

"Luffy?", she asked confused. Luffy looked up at Nami. A smile slowly grew on his face after he saw her face again. How couldn't he notice her beauty? "What's wrong?", she asked confused and slightly afraid. She didn't want to hear another rejection since yesterday. Sanji only looked at Luffy with slight suspicious eyes.

"I am so sorry…", he said softly.

Nami frowned "Luffy please… I don't want to hear it again… You already said it yesterday and I can't hear it another time…", she said, looking away. Sanji now looked at Nami.

"No! No! Not this time! I'm sorry I lied!", Nami and Sanji now frowned utterly confused. "I have to tell you the truth! I was so afraid for those two years you really went on with your life! Finding a boyfriend and be happy and finding new friends and forget about me! Marrying your new boyfriend and even planning on getting some kids later! And inviting me for the wedding you planned with him! So I thought…",

He looked at Nami for a few minutes. Nami looked at him while tears rolled down her cheeks again, absentmindedly.

"I thought… It would hurt less if I just didn't love you anymore… So I kind of locked those feelings up… But… I still love you a fucking much… I can't go on without you… I need you…",

"Luffy…" she hiccupped. Sanji drank his slush puppy nonchalantly.

"I will do everything to gain your trust again. Just say what I have to do, and I will do it. Dancing outside in the rain with only my underwear, giving you 100 million berri… Name it and I will do it…",

Nami held her hand before her mouth.

"A…And I don't mind if you hate me… I don't deserve you so you have all the rights to call me whatever you want...", he murmured "I… I also understand if you don't want anything anymore since yesterday…",

"Idiot…", she whispered, walking closer "Moron… Asshole…", Luffy swallowed all her curse words "Bastard… Fucking moron… ASSHOLE!", Nami now punched his chest – hard – and Luffy just stood there and took it. She now hugged him and cried on his chest again. "You are wet… You might get a cold, idiot…",

Luffy brushed her head again with a slight smile. He looked at Sanji and Sanji only smiled. He grabbed a chain from his neck and showed it to Luffy. The chain had a 'V' charm on it. "I knew you still loved her.", Sanji said "We kind of set this up. And this is the proof I didn't try to take Nami away from you.", he said, pointing at his necklace. "Vivi-chwan is my girlfriend for a year now… She wears my letter…",

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"It was one huge bluff, hoping you get your feelings back or at least get jealous. We all planned it, except for Nami and Ace.", Luffy looked at Nami but she was too busy hugging him. "And it worked. Take her home and get a shower before you get a cold.", he said, walking away. Luffy looked at her and Nami lifted her head slowly. A smile grew on her face and he smiled back.

"I'm so sorry…", he said, tracing his fingertips over the seam of her lips.

"I know…" she whispered softly. "Go to your house and take a shower… You feel cold.", she said.

Luffy smiled and grabbed her hand. "You are coming with me.", he said "To my house…",

Nami smiled and nodded. Both left the mall, running through the rain to Luffy's house. Luffy opened the door and Nami closed it behind her. Luffy kicked his shoes out and smiled at Nami.

"Do you want something to drink? I think I have hot chocolate milk…", he said walking upstairs in his thoughts. Nami smiled as she walked after him.

"I have an idea.", smiled Nami. "How about you take a shower and I will make some chocolate milk.",

"Good idea!", grinned Luffy. "I'll be back in a second!", he ran upstairs and Nami smiled. She walked to the kitchen and looked around. She grabbed a pan and filled it with milk and she put it on the stove. Nami looked at the milk. She was deep in her thoughts. Why did Luffy's reason sound like… A lie?

Nami walked to the couch and she lied down. How could she trust Luffy again? He came back, broke her heart and he hoped she would trust him again. How? Maybe if they talked… Nami closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Goddamn jet-jag… Almost fell asleep while taking my show-", Luffy stood still on the staircase and he looked at Nami who was 'sleeping'. Luffy smiled and jumped from the stairs and he skipped to the kitchen. He made some chocolate milk in two cups and he walked back to the living room. Luffy put the cups down and he sat down on the white fluffy carpet, looking at her face. He stroked the back of his fingers over her cheek and he smiled slowly. Her long eyelashes made a beautiful shadow on her cheeks.

"How…", she whispered. She fluttered her eyes open and she looked at Luffy with a sad frown. Luffy held his hand back with a confused expression. "What if you don't love me tomorrow?", she whispered hoarsely. Luffy's facial expression softened. "What if you made these feelings… And notice you don't have them tomorrow?",

"Nami… I really love you…", he whispered sad. "What can I do to make you believe it? I know I hurt you and you, of all people, don't deserve it… ",

"I don't know…", Nami whispered.

Luffy frowned and looked at the table. "The… Euhm, chocolate milk is done…", he said pointing at it. Nami glanced at it and smiled. She sat straight and grabbed the cup. Luffy sat next to her and also grabbed his cup. Nami sipped a bit and Luffy blew the steam away. The silence was awkward… Just the way Nami thought it would be…

Nami sighed and put the cup down. "This is not going to work…", she said. She turned to him and he looked with big owlish eyes at him. That didn't change… He wore an adorable soccer shirt with his name on it and shorts. Nami couldn't help but smile. He looked so childish. "Let's… Talk.", she smiled.

Luffy blinked a few times and nodded. He crossed his legs and he looked at Nami "Ask everything you want.",

"Ok.", she responded. "Euhm… Did you have a new girlfriend in these two years?",

"No.", retorted Luffy.

"Ok. Did you think about me? And the others?",

"About you a lot of times and the others too.",

Nami smiled sweetly "Ok. Did you meet girls?",

"Yep. A girl named Marguerite and one named Shirahoshi. I only liked them as friends." He explained "I bet you will like them!"

"Ok…", Nami thought. She now looked at Luffy "D…Did you have one night stands?",

"Never and it's never going to happen.", he said, showing a disgusted face.

Nami giggled softly. "Ok. Hmm…", Nami now frowned and looked at Luffy. She looked at his hand and saw his ring around his finger. She now looked at Luffy again. "Did… You cry?",

A shock went through Luffy. He sipped his chocolate milk, nodding softly. Nami frowned sadly "Why did you cry?" she asked. Luffy and crying were two words what didn't fit in one sentence. "Luffy…", Luffy looked away.

"You'd promise me you would tell me everything." She reminded him.

"It really did hurt…", he murmured "Every time I looked at our picture I saw someone else next to you, and not me… I was afraid that guy made you happy, happier than I ever could… I was afraid to contact you because you might tell me about you meeting a guy and dating him and such… Telling me you loved him… More than you loved me…" he explained

"I just locked those feelings away and went on with my live, but after that, I just didn't feel anything anymore… I didn't know what love was anymore… Until I saw your ring for me lying on my table. I looked at it and I put it around my finger. After that I felt something funny and I looked at our picture, seeing you and me…", he said, hugging his legs. "I got jealous of you and Sanji… I wanted you back and I needed you…", he murmured now, hiding his face.

Nami smiled and put the cup back. She crept closer to Luffy and she played with his hair. "Do you have a shirt for me?", she asked softly. Luffy lifted his head and his gaze met hers.

He blinked a few times "Yes?",

"Good. I have a pyjama for tonight then…", she smiled "You were tired caused by your jet-lag right?",

Luffy's eyes widened. "Does that mean you are staying here tonight?", he asked in slight disbelieve. Nami nodded. Luffy's face instantly lit up "You have no idea how much that makes me happy! I'm going to cuddle you tonight _all _night long!", Nami giggled softly with pinkish cheeks. "It's been such a long time ago since someone lay next to me!", he said.

"Good. I hoped you would be happy.", smiled Nami sweetly. Luffy smiled back. His happiness really was indescribable. Luffy thought what he could do to Nami tomorrow. Watch a movie? Go out for breakfast? Go to the beach? Nami smiled and she went closer to him "Luffy…", Luffy looked at her again "Welcome back.",

Luffy's eyes slightly widened when she fit her soft, soft lips over his. He closed his eyes and then he was there, his arms locked around her waist, his lips meshing into hers. Because her mouth was open, he easily swept his tongue inside. They both moaned while their tongues danced and battled each other. Luffy parted but Nami first sucked his tongue and lip before she parted.

"You taste sweet.", she whispered.

"You too…", he whispered back. They both looked at the table and saw the chocolate milk. Ok, no explanation needed here…

Nami stood up and grabbed Luffy's hand. "Let's go to bed. We really need some sleep after today.", Luffy followed her upstairs with a smile. He couldn't believe this… He was back again and he had his most precious girl back. He had to thank Sanji later…

Luffy's house: The outside only has bricks which gives it an old fashioned style. It's quite tall and broad and it has a lot of big windows, giving the inside enough light.

First floor: Hmm… The first floor actually is simple. Luffy has a front garden and back garden and a high fence. He has a garage attached to his house. The first floor mostly is a garage, a staircase - with a quite big hallway - to the living room and a storage room for food, or the most important shit, meat!

Second floor: The second floor is attached with the staircase from the first floor and the hallway. The living room is the first thing you see when you walk upstairs. The floor is made from wood but he also has a white fuzzy carpet. He loves the kind of carpet tickling between your toes… Gives you a mystery feeling… He has a television across from his quite huge white couch. Under his television are drawers and behind Luffy's couch is a book closet.  
>The second floor also has a balcony and the balcony is separated from the living room with a glass sliding door. Across from the glass sliding door is another huge window with white curtains. Close to the huge window is the staircase which has a spiral shape.<br>Left from the living room is the kitchen. It is modern and it has a huge island in the middle with bar chairs, giving the opportunity to eat your dinner there.

Third floor: 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. 2 bedrooms are on the left and 2 on the right. Luffy has the right above room. He made it his bedroom which is already described. The other right room is going to be his work out room with every gym machine. The other left rooms are still a mystery… On the end of the hallway is another room with stairs, leading to the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a long chapter… Well, bye bye XD<strong>


	3. Painting!

***Stares at review count* Euhm… *cough***

**A friend of mine wants me to stop writing. What do we think about that?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**By the way, I made a little preview of my own original story after this chapter in my author's note. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So… Where is the house?"<em>,<em>

"Just wait, my darling blueberry muffin. We are almost there."_,_

"But this is a really expensive looking neighbourhood… Are you sure he lives here?"_,_

"Have patience, princess.",

Vivi and Sanji walked over the street, searching for Luffy's house. Vivi hadn't seen it yet, so she wanted to visit. They walked towards Luffy house because Sanji still knew the route. Sanji looked up after some time and he blinked. "… Lost child sighting.", Sanji said when he saw Zoro standing on the middle of the street looking around.

"What's wrong, big boy? Lost your mom? Too drunk to find the train for your way home?", he asked, tapping Zoro's head.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, GOLDIE LOCKS!", yelled Zoro slapping his hand away. Sanji smirked.

"Why are you so mean? You should be happy we are not mad at you for your green hair is taking all the oxygen on the whole world.", Sanji said with a smug smile. "We should be mean to you~",

"MY HAIR IS NO PLANT!", yelled Zoro mad

"That's what you made of it.", said Sanji. "I never had such a word in my mouth." Vivi looked away with a half smile. Things never changed, did they?

"You want to fight?", asked Zoro mad, holding his forehead against Sanji's forehead.

"Sure, but let's first visit Luffy… Who lives AROUND THE CORNER.", Sanji exclaimed pushing his head harder against Zoro's forehead. Zoro clicked his tongue in annoyance. Zoro walked further and Sanji sighed "THE OTHER CORNER.", Sanji literally spelled. Zoro walked to the other corner, not even looking at the blond and blue haired couple.

Sanji sighed and grabbed Vivi's hand. "Please promise me you will join me at dinner tonight? I want to forget his stupidity.", Sanji said with a sad frown and pout.

Vivi smiled and nodded. "Only if you promise me something else.",

Sanji smiled and spit his cigarette out, standing on it. "Ok, smoking less. I get it.",

"Good boy!", laughed Vivi, pecking his cheek "Now come! I want to see Casa di Luffy!", she said. Sanji had a half smile plastered on his face as Vivi pulled him with her. Vivi followed Zoro – She didn't know if it was a good idea though – and Zoro stopped at a house. The trio looked at the number, number 56.

Vivi's chin fell on the ground. "T…This is… Luffy's house?",

"Yep.", said Zoro casually. Zoro walked to the door and rung. They waited for a few seconds and they heard someone coming downstairs. The door got unlocked showing Luffy. Zoro, Sanji and Vivi looked at Luffy's weird looking appearance. He had white paint on his cheek, a paintbrush in his mouth, a white cap almost falling from his head, a white shirt and denim dungarees above it. One word, adorable. He looked with huge round eyes and he blinked in confusion.

"Hey. Didn't expect you guys here.", he said, putting the brush from his mouth in his hand.

"What kind of kinky sexgame do you and Nami have.", asked Zoro, pointing at his clothes.

"You do look adorable, Luffy-san.", said Vivi with a smile. Sanji's heart broke as soon as he heard her statement.

He now glared at Luffy "If my supposed to be children have black hair, I will blame you for it.", Sanji said.

Luffy grinned now. "If my children are going to have blo- gold hair, I will blame you for it." He said. Vivi frowned and looked at the two arguing friends. Only Zoro was chuckling.

"G… Guys… Stop?", said Vivi. Luffy and Sanji looked at her. Luffy grinned and Sanji wooed over his girlfriend.

"Come inside.", said Luffy. "Be careful for the paint here and there.", he said.

"What are you panting?", asked Zoro, pulling his shoes off.

Luffy grinned and scratched his cheek. "Something for Nami.",

"So everything is alright now?", asked Vivi with a smile.

Luffy looked at her with an equal smile. "She doesn't trust me.", he said turning depressed.

"OI!", yelled Zoro and Sanji in unison.

* * *

><p>Sanji and Zoro decided to let the 'Nami doesn't trust me' part drop and just act normal. Luffy was painting the room further. It was the left above room from the third floor. He was painting two walls white and two other walls were already beige. Vivi and Sanji were walking around and Zoro was helping Luffy in the room. Zoro glanced at Luffy and Luffy had a small paintbrush in his mouth and he was painting with a bigger one. Zoro looked back at the wall again.<p>

"So… What is this room going to be?", he asked curiously.

Luffy took the paintbrush out of his mouth. "Cartographer room for Nami.", he said.

Zoro's head shifted to Luffy in confusion. "Does she live here?",

"No.", he said "She slept here yesterday though.",

"Why are you making a room for her if she even doesn't live here?", he asked. Luffy put the brush back in his mouth and he painted further. Zoro's expression softened. He turned back to the wall and also painted further "Some way of forgiveness…", he murmured.

"Hmm…", hummed Luffy, probably admitting.

"Where is she?", asked Zoro painting further. "Oh nevermind… At the library with Robin, right?", Luffy nodded. "Stupid test tomorrow… And you didn't even have the time to learn.", Luffy turned his head to look at Zoro. Zoro looked back at him with half lidded eyes. "Never mind…", He probably didn't have to learn…

Zoro sighed. What could Luffy do to gain Nami's trust again… He was just going to ask her. That was the simplest way to do… Zoro looked at Luffy and said boy was humming Brook's 'Bink's Sake' song. Zoro smiled and painted further. Nothing changed about him.

Sanji opened the door of the room and he looked at Zoro and Luffy painting, both humming 'Bink's Sake'. "This worries me…", said Sanji deadpanned. The green haired and black haired turned around with a smile.

"Why don't you join us? It's funny!", grinned Luffy

"With humming or painting? I'm not going to paint. I have to work tonight and I can't have paint on my hands.",

"Humming it is…", said Zoro, painting further.

Sanji looked with half lidded eyes. "Yohohoho, yohohoho….", Luffy and Zoro laughed and sung with him. Vivi opened the door and looked with a smile. It has been a long time ago since Zoro and Sanji sung with a smile… They had to go to karaoke again… But only when Nami and Luffy are together with each other for real!

"Luffy-san?", Luffy turned to look at Vivi, and Sanji and Zoro sung together. Vivi beckoned to Luffy to come closer. He nodded and walked down from his ladder. He walked to Vivi. Vivi pulled him outside the room for Sanji and Zoro sung too loud. Luffy blinked confused. "Do you want me to talk with Nami-san?", she asked.

"Euhm…", began Luffy

"Like… Ask her how she can trust you again?",

"I would love you if you did.", grinned Luffy "As friends! Don't get me wrong!",

"I get it.", chuckled Vivi. "I'm going to the library then.", she said. Luffy nodded and entered the room again.

"Darling, I'm going.", said Vivi with a smile.

Sanji turned to her and smiled. "Ok. First a kiss!", he said.

"Blech!", Zoro said, turning around and putting his finger in his mouth.

"Ah, he is nauseous, his face is even greener than his hair…", Sanji said with a smug smile.

Vivi rolled her eyes with a smile. She kissed Sanji fast on his lips and she walked away. "I see you tonight.", she said.

"_Vivi-chwan_~", wooed Sanji. Vivi giggled and walked away. Sanji smiled and Luffy and Zoro looked with half lidded eyes. "What?"_,_ he asked.

"Vivi-chwan?", asked Zoro

"More important, how did this happen?"_,_ asked Luffy "Not like I mind… I think it's fantastic you have a girlfriend and especially Vivi." He said, painting further.

Sanji smiled and thought "How did this happen… It actually was because you left…", he said. Luffy frowned and looked over his shoulder. "She was kind of sad and everyone was quiet and it was fucking boring… So I comforted her and told her everything was going to be alright and such. That cliché cheesy shit.", he said "After that we just grew closer and we went out sometimes and… It happened…", he said.

Luffy turned to look at the wall again. "Really…", he murmured. He frowned and turned again "Why didn't I know something with Akai's Babyshower?", asked Luffy confused.

"Vivi is shy… She still is… Well, it is getting less… But yeah…",

"She is shy?", asked Zoro. A little smug smile grew on his face. "Virgin~",

"Shut up…",

"NOOOO!", said Luffy with a grin "Really!",

"Shut up…",

"Oh thank you Oda! I have a new nickname!", he said, facepalming and lauging "Blessed Virgin Sanji~ It fits!",

"And you guys have a two year long relationship?", asked Luffy. He looked at the ceiling and thought "That's actually sweet…", he said.

Sanji and Zoro looked at him with dead panned expression "What?",

"Well… You are waiting for her to be ready. And I think that's sweet.", Luffy turned around again and painted further "She's lucky, shishi."

Zoro's chin fell on the ground and Sanji smiled. Luffy yawned and frowned slightly.

"Say… Nami doesn't… Euhm… Trust you right?", asked Zoro. Luffy nodded depressed. "But she slept here?",

"Yeah she did but we didn't do something. We only slept… We did kiss though… I missed her…", he said "Still do though… Is it already 4 am? She said she would come back…",

"2 am. Two more hours.", said Zoro. "But don't worry. You should be glad she would visit after... What you said to her.", Zoro said.

Luffy looked sad at the white wall. "I really regret every word I have said to her in the last few days…", he said…

"I bet he regrets every word he has said to you in the last few days…", said Robin. Nami sighed with her head on the table. Robin smiled sadly and she put some books back.

"It hurt.", murmured Nami "How could he say stuff like that?", she asked sadly. "I almost regret sleeping in his bed…",

"Is it really that bad?",

"Ok, imagine. Your first boyfriend; he took your first kiss and virginity. He gave you many presents and he gave a lot of love. You still love him even when he went away for two years. He comes back and your feelings didn't change, but he says in your face after hearing it from your best friend he don't love you anymore. What would you do and how would you feel.",

"I know what you mean… But we are talking about Luffy. And he did say you still loved you, right?",

Nami lifted her head and looked at Robin "Robin, I love you. Please marry me.", she said. Robin blinked confused "Meaningless, right?",

Robin smiled "Like that…", she said "We still are talking about Luffy.", she said. She now lay the book down on the other books and she sat down across from Nami. "Let me help… Hmm…", before Robin could start, Vivi entered the library.

The orange and raven haired ladies looked at her as she walked to them. She sat down next to Robin with a smile. "You may start.", she said. Nami pouted and Robin smiled with a nod.

"Ok… Euhm… What exactly is it you don't trust about him?", Nami frowned and looked away.

"I'm afraid he will not love me tomorrow… I'm afraid he's going to say 'It was a mistake, I really don't love you'…", she murmured.

"You still have the engagement ring around your finger.", Vivi added. Nami looked at her ring and slowly smiled. He gave the ring to her two years ago… When she was 18. Way too young. "Believe us, he really loves you…",

"And what exactly do you want from him?", Robin asked. "Sure, you want his trust, but how can he gain that?",

Nami frowned painfully, looking at Robin and Vivi "I… I don't know…",

"That's the problem.", said Robin "Luffy don't probably know what to do if you don't know what you want. Do you understand?",

Nami nodded sad. She understood…

"Nami-san… I just visited Luffy.", Vivi said. Nami looked at her "He… Always is depressed when he talks about you… He seriously doesn't know what to do… So please, think deep about your decisions and fast… He didn't come back to us… to you just to get depressed.",

"I know…", said Nami, almost on verge of crying. "I love him too, but I am just afraid…", she said. "I hate this…",

Robin sighed with a half smile. "I have an idea…", she said "You hate this… So why not go to Luffy?", she asked "And just… Talk with him? Ask him what he did in New World?", said Robin "Change the subject a bit.", she said. Nami smiled and thought. That did sound good…

"Just act like the two years never happened.", said Vivi "It's very hard for you and him.",

Nami nodded and stood up. "Thanks girls. I will tell you how it went.", she said. Vivi gasped and grabbed Nami's hand.

"Not now!", said Vivi "Lets drink something!", Robin and Nami looked utterly confused. A sweat drop dropped from her head. Luffy was still painting…

"Why?", asked Nami confused.

"Come on! Don't ask questions! Don't be curious! Just go!", she said, pushing Nami out of the library. Robin just followed them with confusion.

* * *

><p>Luffy yawned as he put different clothes on. Zoro and Sanji were in the living room. Zoro looked at the clock. Almost 4 am. The bell rung and Zoro looked at Sanji and vice versa. Both walked downstairs and Sanji opened the door, seeing Nami with a little smile. "Hey.", she said.<p>

"Hey! Right on time.", said Zoro putting his shoes on. Sanji also put his shoes on.

"He is in his bedroom, getting dressed. He also could be asleep… Just take a peek.", Sanji said. "Or knock, what you want.", they both walked away and Nami looked at them in confusion.

She shrugged her shoulders and just entered Luffy's house. She put her shoes off and she walked upstairs. She looked around in the living room, but she saw nothing. Nami now frowned and she walked upstairs to the third floor. She frowned when she smelled paint. Nami followed the scent and found it. It was in the room across from Luffy's room. She opened it slowly and she looked around the corner. Her eyes slowly widened when she saw the room.

Two walls were beige and two walls were white. On one wall, a compass was drawn and on the other were seagulls. The other two beige walls were just plain. There was no furniture in the room, but it already looked stunning. She walked backwards and she closed the door. What room was that going to be? Nami now walked to the opposite room. She opened the door and she took a little peek. She entered the room and she closed the door behind her. She walked slowly to Luffy and she looked. He was sleeping on his huge bed. He had white paint on his cheek and he looked really peaceful. Nami smiled and went on her knees, looking at him. She reached to him to brush his forehead, but she stopped all of the sudden.

"…'m sr'"

Nami looked confused when Luffy mumbled. Nami went closer. He didn't mumble something anymore. Nami went back and looked at Luffy with a sad frown… She guessed she was doing the same thing now Luffy did to her… She was hurting him now… Luffy's expression turned tense. Nami frowned and brushed his cheek.

"Don't worry…", she whispered. "I'm here…", Luffy expression turned softer. Nami stood up and looked at Luffy's desk. It was messy. Nami huffed and walked to his desk, grabbing the sheets making a pile. One sheet slipped out and Nami rolled her eyes. She went on her knees and grabbed it. Her expression turned confused when she saw the paper. It looked like a sketch how the new painted room was going to be like. Nami looked at the title of the sketch. She almost yelped in shock and surprise.

_Nami's cartographer room._

Nami turned to look at Luffy. A room for her? Nami put the sketch somewhere in between the pile. She walked to Luffy and sat down on her knees again. "Luffy…", she whispered. Luffy scrunched up his nose. "Luffy…", she now said at normal tone. Luffy opened his eyes a bit. "Hey.", she said, with a smile.

Luffy smiled back at her, still sleepy "Hey…", he said hoarse.

Nami smiled and brushed his forehead. "Wanna go out dinner?",

Luffy's eyes widened in an instant. He leaned up on his elbows. "What?", he asked. Nami smiled and grabbed him by his collar, kissing him full on his mouth.

She parted and smiled "Do you want to go out for dinner?", she asked. Luffy nodded slowly "Good. You need to get the paint from your cheek.",

"Paint? Oh shit! You have not seen the painted room, right!", he asked shocked.

Nami looked at him with confusion. So it was supposed to be a surprise. Nami smiled and shook her head. "I have seen nothing, why?", asked Nami.

Luffy smiled and jumped from his bed. He walked to Nami in the bathroom. Nami prepared a warm dishcloth. "Where are we going?",

Nami turned around and cleaned his cheek. She smiled as she looked at him. "You may choose.",

Luffy smiled while looking at her. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't dare… "Italian?", he asked. "Of at Sanji's?",

Nami smiled uneasy. "Italian… I don't want Sanji-kun to see us…",

"Why not?", asked Luffy, slightly offended.

"I want to be alone.", she whispered, giving a kiss on his nose. "By the way, weren't you supposed to visit Makino?",

Luffy smiled and turned pale. "Fuuuuck…", he murmured "I bet they are eating now…",

"We could go after they are done… So we are going to the restaurant now and we will visit them after. I also think you need to explain some things about us.", she said, exiting his bedroom.

Luffy frowned and ran after her. "U… Us?",

Nami turned and smiled. "Yes, idiot. Us.", she said. She walked to Luffy again and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. "How you stole my heart once again and that we are a couple again.", she whispered against his lips. Luffy's eyes slightly widened. Did she mean that? She kissed him softly and she let go of his hand. She walked downstairs and Luffy slightly smiled. He ran after her, preparing for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>WoooT! Long time ago XD<strong>By the way, Luffy still is planning something to gain her trust, besides the Cartographer room. And you might think 'Why does she have a cartographer room if this AU is modern?' just wait. Explanation will be added later ^^<strong>**

**Ok here is a little preview of my own story. I have the prologue and a little part of chapter one! I hope you will enjoy this too! And I hope you will like this, otherwise… I'm going to cry -.- ENJOY! (The story title is Lazulia. If you want more information or a better summary, pm me or send a review ^^)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

**Lazulia Pact.**

Legends have told a mysterious pact lives closely to the little old village – Xeracs - for already 1200 years.

Xeracs is surrounded with woods and it is really dangerous when it's dark. It's therefore, forbidden to enter the woods at dark.

Everyone believes in the legends, and why?

Because many people have gone missing, without even finding their bodies. They believe the pact in the woods, close to the village, is really dangerous.

They think they eat people to protect their secret nobody knows of.

Mankind has never seen them; Mankind has never heard them; Mankind didn't even have a glance at them. They are fast and merciless. Put one step on their territory and you kissed your own life goodbye…

People only have found traces of blood. More reasons why they shouldn't enter the woods. Only via the sand path to the big city makes people safe, even when it's dark.

Most tourists get lost and they disappear without a trace. And all for a little secret…

A secret which is never revealed.

Shall someone find out about the secret? And how will that someone accomplish? These are questions which have been asked for already 1200 years long…

**Chapter 1 preview**

It was dark and late. Dark and late enough to forbid people to enter the woods. Dark and late enough to even be careful in Xeracs. It was a rule to tell new people and tourists about the legends inside the woods, but some people didn't believe it – At all. It was their own problem if they didn't believe it, even if they got raised with legends as their bedtime stories.  
>Deep inside the woods, 5 kilometres away from Xeracs, someone was fighting with some branches and mud. That someone got raised in Xeracs. Her parents told her a lot about the legends inside the woods, about the monsters and dangerous events. Every time, an hour before bedtime, she always listened to her fathers stories about the legends. But the difference between her and her sister, mother and father – She <em>didn't<em> believe a thing.  
>She later went to the big city for a job at the publisher and she had a little apartment there. She didn't live with a man… She never had a boyfriend and she didn't look for one. She was only 18 and she didn't take much effort for a boyfriend…<br>She now visited her sis, but for some or other funny reason, she got lost in the woods… She wasn't afraid or scared. She just wanted a hot bath and warm dinner. She had no idea how long she had been here in the woods, but she didn't have any patience. Her red long hair was untamed and mud covered her creamy coloured soft skin. Her make up was ruined and her clothes looked terrible. Her boots joined the state of her clothes. Terrible. Her legs and arms were covered with scratched and wounds. She shoved a twig out of her face while she scowled the curse words all together.

"How the hell did Red Riding Hood survive…" cursed Marissa "Oh wait, she magically got out of the wolf's belly with the hunters help… I chew my food first before swallowing…" she added sarcastic.

She, again, stood in the mud. Marissa rolled her eyes. Story of her life… It was getting monotonously… She smacked another mosquito that had been brave enough to land on her arm. Marissa stepped over a tree root, but it was the worse step she could ever make… Marissa yelped as she slid down hills, face first in mud and water.  
>More scratches and wounds in her collection, the red head lifted her head slowly, cursing again as she removed a plastered red strand from her forehead. She sat up and tried to clean her face with her hands and the cleanest water she could find on the ground. She hated this. She added a warm bed on her list 'Things I want after I get the hell out of here'.<p>

She took a deep breath and she let it all go. She needed to sleep. She was hungry… Number four on her damned list. Food. She walked – no – slumped further to a dry place she thought she was safe. She lied down and yawned. She could find everything better tomorrow when the sun was up and the birds flew around… She snorted when she thought about the legends. She really didn't believe it without seeing proof. She yawned again and slumber slowly entered her body.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was all! I hoped you enjoyed it! Yeah, Marrisa is really sarcastic and she almost always gives funny witty remarks, which will be funnier if the male protagonist enters XD<strong>


	4. Living Together!

**I again made this chapter in one day, so therefore, sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes. I made one half on my mobile and the other half on my computer :) I hope you liked this chapter full with LuNa fluff XD**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

><p>"I am surprised at the amount you have eaten...", Luffy chuckled softly. The couple walked over the street, hand in hand and with a smile. They just ate at a restaurant and they were now going to Makino's bar. "I am actually more surprised you could pay it...", she now added.<p>

Luffy chuckled again. "Of course. Everything for my girl.", Nami looked away with a blush and smile. Luffy looked around with a smile. Really nothing changed. All the shops were the same and the street looked the same. Nami looked at Luffy with a smile. She was glad he missed it here...

"Luffy...",

"Hmm?", he hummed while he looked at some windows.

"I have to be honest... The first time you brought me here, I thought you were going to rape me...",

Luffy hummed again with a smile "I actually did plan that, but I didn't do it... Would have been sad for you.",

"Well, thanks for thinking about me. I appreciate it. So I have to thank you... Thanks for not raping me.", she said while a man walked by with a shocked expression.

Nami and Luffy both had a laughter fit when the man walked further away. "Did you see his face!", laughed Luffy.

Nami nodded, brushing her tears away. "I wonder what he was thinking.", she said with a giggle.

Luffy stood before the bar door, still chuckling, and put his keys in it, hoping his foster mom didn't change the lock. He turned the keys and opened the door. He let Nami in and he locked it again behind him. Both walked to the other door beside the bar and walked upstairs. Luffy opened the door again and looked through the hallway. Nothing changed here either. Luffy let Nami in again and they put their shoes off. They heard laughter from the living room. Luffy grinned and walked through the hallway and looked around the corner at the living room, seeing Shanks and Makino on one couch and Ace and Nojiko on the other.

"I'm home.", said Luffy casually, appearing from the corner.

"Luffy!", said Makino happy, hugging his soul away. Luffy chuckled and the other three just looked.

"Hey, asshole.", said Ace with a straight face.

"Hey, moron.", replied Luffy back.

A vien now beat in Ace's forehead and he smirked "How's it going? Broke some hearts lately?",

Luffy grinned and sat down on the ground. "No, I stole one.", he said.

Nojiko looked with a worried frown at Ace "What are you guys talking about?", she asked, already having a feeling

"You stole one? Which one?", Ace asked bailing his face.

"I will introduce her,", smiled Luffy "Ace, this is Nami...", he said and Nami just came around the corner "Nami, Ace. Oh and Nami, this is your sister Nojiko and my foster parents, Shanks and Makino.",

"Nice to meet you.", the orange haired said with a bow.

"How much alcohol have you guys-", Shanks got cut off

"THE HELL IS GOING ON!", yelled Makino and Ace simultaneously.

"...", Nojiko only looked with a baffled expression. What happened? What had she missed?

"We are back together.", Luffy said with a smile. It was quiet in the living room. Nami sighed with a smile and sat down next to Luffy.

"SO I WAS WORRIED FOR NOTHING.", yelled Ace, launching at him

"YOU MORON!", yelled Makino joining into the conversation. Shanks face palmed and Nojiko had a huge question mark above her head. Everyone got quiet when they heard someone cry.

"Oh fu-",

"Makino, language.", her husband said. Luffy snorted softly.

"Yeah, yeah...", she said while walking to the hallway. Luffy and Nami looked at her as she walked. Luffy frowned slightly. Is she going to get Akai? He hasn't seen him in a year...

Makino came back with a little sad man in her arms. He had exactly the same red hair, hence 'Akai', and the same eyes as Makino.

"Did we wake you up, little mister?", asked Makino with a smile. Luffy looked with an expressionless face at Makino. She looked like a real mom... Did she act like this when he was a baby?

Makino walked to Luffy and went on her knees. "Look Akai, this is Luffy, your brother.", Luffy looked at Akai and Akai looked back with huge curious eyes. Akai hold out his little hand and Luffy reached out his. Akai's little hand grabbed Luffy's big finger. Akai giggled and Luffy smiled. Nami, Ace, Shank, Makino and Nojiko looked with a smile. The mother gave Luffy her son and Luffy talked to Akai like there was no tomorrow.

"Hello there... You have grown since I last saw you ", Luffy said with a smile. Makino sat down next to Shanks and looked at her two sons. Both were talking to each other, Akai was more talking gibberish, but they were talking. Luffy looked at Nami with a smile.

"I want a baby.", he said straight.

Nami blushed and looked away and Ace rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you be a bit more subtle?", Ace asked. Luffy smiled and tickled Akai belly. Akai giggled and yawned right after. Makino stood up and walked to Luffy, taking Akai over.

"He's tired... I'm going to bring him back.", Makino said. Luffy nodded with a smile and looked how Makino brought him back. Ace looked at Luffy and sighed. He stood up and everyone looked at the oldest brother. He pointed at Luffy. Nojiko sighed because she already knew what was going to happen and Nami smiled softly. Luffy only blinked confused.

"Let's spar. I missed that.", Ace said with a soft frown.

"You missed that or you missed me?", asked Luffy

"Don't get cocky with me, just go to the street.", Luffy grinned and jumped up running downstairs with Ace. Nami's smile disappeared as soon as the front door locked.

"I'm so glad you are back to Luffy again.", said Makino with a smile. Nami still looked at the hallway.

Shanks looked at Nami and saw her and knew her expression. "Me too... I even had to comfort him when he was in Strong world.", Nami froze and she slowly turned to look at Shanks "He called me to ask if I could come by... He really missed everyone... Especially you and he really was heartbroken... It didn't matter what Dragon did or said, Luffy didn't eat, almost didn't study and almost never smiled...",

Nami's mouth slowly parted and her eyes were wide.

"So that was your business trip?", asked Makino "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Luffy?",

"You were pregnant at the time and Luffy asked me not to tell anyone... I think I broke my promise now, don't I?",

"B... But he told me he didn't love me anymore...", Nami whispered. Nojiko's eyes widened. She was getting what they were talking about.

"I know he did. He was afraid to feel miserable again...", Shanks said. Nami frowned and looked at the ground.

Nojiko smiled as she looked at her. "He even said he wanted a baby… That must mean something? Ace never said something like that.",

Nami blushed and looked away. Why did he have to say it so bluntly… Luffy and Ace came back again. Luffy with a huge grin and Ace with a slight pout. "I don't know what happened, but he is really strong now…", said Ace. "It's almost like I have died for two years and brought back again without any training.",

"Well… Dragon is his father and the owner of every gym and he kind of made sport revolutionary…", Shanks said with a smug smile. Ace huffed for two reasons; Luffy has become stronger – not stronger than him though -; Even Shanks called Dragon 'His father'.

Nami stood up and stretched her muscles. "Gotta go to my home. Bellemere might get worried.",

"Bellemere won't get worried fast, and you are 20 so just stay here.", said Nojiko, waving her hand like it's not a big deal.

"No.", smiled Nami

"Why don't you stay at Luffy's house?", asked Ace "I bet you guys already had have sex!",

"LALALALA!", sung Makino with her fingers in her ear "I don't want to hear what my baby boy does!",

Luffy and Nami rolled their eyes. "No, we still haven't.", said Luffy. "And I'm happy like this!", he added. Nami smiled softly.

"Come on! You guys are practically virgin again!", Ace said. Makino punched Ace and not too softly. Nojiko joined with Makino and stomped his shoulder. Nami looked with half lidded eyes and Luffy scratched his head with irritation.

"We are going…", said Luffy, turning around. Luffy walked through the hallway and looked at his old door. The so called 'heavy poetry' still was on the door. Luffy went to the doorknob and opened the door, looking into the room. His eyes widened and his lips parted. An old bed and 'Scarlet Wind' poster hung on the wall. Nothing, literally nothing changed in this room when he left. Luffy entered the room and looked around. He looked at a picture next to the wall. A picture of the Mugiwara crew… Luffy walked to the window above his bed and opened it, letting the cool wind play with his hair.

He still heard Nami, Nojiko and Ace arguing. Luffy only looked out of his window. He really had a lot of memories here, too many to count… Nami stood in the doorway and looked around. She blushed when she thought she almost kissed here with Luffy after he had saved her from Arlong… Nami smelled a bit but frowned. Normally this room was covered with Luffy's scent… But it now was gone… But that's normal since it has been like this for two years…

Nami walked to Luffy and looked at him. He still looked out of the window. "Luffy… Do you remember when we had to study here?", she asked. Luffy now looked up and thought.

He looked at Nami again and smiled. "Yes. I swear, if Ace didn't come into the room-",

"We had kissed…", said Nami, finishing his sentence.

Luffy grinned with reddish cheeks. "That would have been our first.", he grinned.

"So it's my fault?", asked Ace behind them in the doorway.

"Yes.", the couple said, not even surprised Ace was behind them. Ace walked away, murmuring 'bastards'.

Luffy chuckled and jumped from his bed. He now saw Makino in the doorway with a little smile. Luffy smiled back at her. "How come you never have done something with this room?", he asked to his foster mom. Makino smiled and looked around, stepping inside the room.

"Somewhere I always have hoped you would come back, and would use this room again...", said Makino with a smile, leaning against the wall. "But sometimes, I just forget how fast time goes and how old you are... How independent you are and you going to New World... I sometimes still see you as a little boy who I still have to teach manners...", Luffy's and Nami's eyes widened when Makino started to sob. "I know I have raised you to be prepared for the big world, but sometimes I regret that...", she said with a little chuckle and sob.

"M…Makino…", murmured Luffy. Makino smiled and shook her head. She walked away to hers and Shanks' bedroom. Luffy looked at Nami and Nami only looked with a sad look back. Nami beckoned Luffy to go after Makino. Luffy did what Nami said and went to Makino - to her bedroom. Nami smiled and walked to the living room while Luffy was comforting Makino. Nami didn't care now if Bellemere got worried… She just wanted the best for Makino…

* * *

><p>"Bye!", said Luffy and Nami with a smile. The 4 family members smiled and waved when the couple left. Makino closed the door and Nami and Luffy walked further. Luffy looked at the ground, thinking about Makino's break down and Nami tried to make him smile.<p>

"School is going to begin tomorrow. Aren't you psyched?", asked Nami with a smile. Luffy nodded slowly. Nami frowned sadly but still with a smile. "Are you sad about Makino?", she asked.

Luffy nodded "Yeah, but also because she hoped I came back from New World… it's weird hearing something like that… Like she thought I couldn't handle it and like she missed me… I bet she missed me, but it still is weird…", said Luffy thoughtful.

Nami smiled and grabbed his hand. "If you go early to your house and you are going to sleep early, you will have a great day tomorrow!", she said cheery.

Luffy grinned and walked towards Bellemere's and Nami's house. Luffy stood still with his hands in his pockets and Nami walked towards the door. She rung and Bellemere opened after a few minutes. The red head had a smug smile on her face and Nami frowned confused. Nami turned to look at Luffy but Luffy looked away. Nami looked back at her mother but she now saw a suitcase in the front of her vision.

"The hell?",

"Goodnight.", said Bellemere, closing the door and locking it. Nami looked with wide eyes, from the suitcase, to the door and back at the suitcase. Nami knocked a few times but no one answered. "What the hell?", asked Nami confused. Nami turned to look at Luffy again. Said boy blew in his hands for some warmth. Nami walked to him and showed the bag.

"What have I done to deserve this?", asked Nami confused. Luffy grinned and walked further. The orange haired girl now totally frowned utterly confused and she ran after her boyfriend. "What the hell just happened! Didn't you see that! I have to sleep somewhere else without a reason! I have to get dressed tomorrow and-", Nami looked in her bag and gasped "My uniform is in the bag! Is she crazy! Is she retarded! Did something happen in her youth! She's high on mikans!", Nami said, saying a whole list. Luffy only listened with a smile. "And why aren't you saying something!", asked Nami mad.

"Ah yeah, about that…", said Luffy. He stopped walking and turned to look at her "I talked with Bellemere and she gave me permission… So… Do you want to live with me?", he asked casually.

Nami's eyes widened in an instant and she dropped her bag in shock. Living together? That was almost the same as marrying… Living together was a huge responsibility… And… Living together with Luffy…

"W… What do you mean?",

"Living together.", he said "Under the same roof… My house is too big for me alone…",

"Why… Why living together?", she asked.

Luffy grinned, his cheeks and nose turning red from the cold "Because I love you!", Luffy said. Nami's eyes widened. It sounded… True… Nami smiled slowly. She walked to him and stood on her toes to kiss him. He definitely had grown in those few years… Nami parted from his cold lips and smiled.

"I love you too…", she whispered.

"Is that a yes?",

"Definitely…", she said.

Luffy grinned and kissed her again "Good… We are getting your stuff tomorrow…", he said. Nami smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand. They both walked over the street again, in happy peaceful silence towards _their_ house.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?", asked Luffy, playing with soap bubbles.<p>

Nami looked at him via the mirror while she was tying her hair in a bun. "What do I think?",

"Ah… About living here?", he said blowing some bubbles now.

Nami thought and frowned slightly. "Hmm… I think it's a huge step… I mean we haven't seen each other for almost 2 years and we are now planning on living together… What if it's not going to work?", she asked.

Luffy looked at her now with a cocked eyebrow. "Why couldn't it work? We both are still the same and we still love each other… I don't see a problem…", Luffy said. Nami smiled and nodded. He might be right… Nami turned to look at Luffy with a red face. Her boyfriend looked at her like she turned sick. "What's wrong.",

"It's been a long time ago since you saw me naked, right?",

"Yeah.",

Nami now smirked and let her robe drop on the ground. Luffy smiled slowly looking at her "This will cost you.",

"Totally worth it. Come here.", he said. Nami smiled and walked to the bath. She sat in it and relaxed slowly. Luffy smiled while looking at her. It felt like he wasn't gone for two years… Everything felt exactly the same… Nami opened her eyes and looked at Luffy. She frowned when she saw the scar on his chest, but she told herself not to bring it up… She could ask it some other time… She didn't want to ruin this moment.

Luffy still looked at her and she titled her head slowly "What's wrong?",

"I'm in love…", Luffy said

Nami giggled softly, looking at him "At who?",

"You…", he said. "Can I hug you?",

"No.", said Nami with a smile

"You are boring…",

"I'd rather be boring than stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?",

"You are not boring.",

Luffy pouted and looked at the water and the bubbles. "How mean…", Nami smiled and leaned forward for she wanted to kiss his forehead. Luffy looked at her and smiled. He now leaned more to her and kissed her on her lips. Nami smiled against his lips and her tongue stroke over his lip, making him open up. Her tongue searched around in his mouth and his tongue in hers. Nami moaned softly and Luffy shivered. They parted and Nami looked at him with confusion.

"Cold?", asked Nami. Luffy nodded softly with a pout. Nami smiled and went to Luffy, hugging him with a smile. Luffy smiled and kissed her cheek. Was he really gone for two years?

* * *

><p>"MONKEY D. LUFFY! WAKE UP!", Luffy opened his eyes with a frown and looked at his geography teacher, pell.<p>

"I was sleeping so good…", he murmured. The crewmembers looked at him with a smile. They had missed him so much and now he's back, it almost seemed like he wasn't gone…Nami also smiled. They slept early last night and they haven't even done something, but he still was tired as hell…

Luffy leaned back into his chair and he held his hat on his face, pretending not to be asleep. He soon got a ruler, eraser and book flew to his head. Luffy fell backwards on the back of his head. "WAAAH!", Luffy yelped. Zoro helped him up with a grin. Luffy looked at the teacher with a frown.

"What's with the teachers and throwing stuff? It's almost getting boring…", said Luffy, sitting down.

"Yeah, and I bet my lessons are boring too. It's not bad to listen to it. You are just new in this school so you should behave.", Pell said.

"Yes Luffy, behave.", said Usopp with a grin.

"Yeah, the sooner we have learned everything, the sooner we get out of here.", Zoro mumbled.

"You really are no fun, damn marino.", murmured Sanji, flipping the next page

"Yeah, I can't get motivated to compete against the amusement of your curly eyebrow.", murmured Zoro, looking in front of him.

"Bastard, for someone with moss for hair, you've got some nerve picking a fight with the human race!", yelled Sanji mad, slamming his book against Zoro's head

"Right back at you. For someone with a curly eyebrow you've got some nerve talking about the human race.", said Zoro with a smirk, not even feeling a thing.

"SAY WHAT!", yelled Sanji

"COME AND GET ME!", yelled Zoro back. The two fought again. Pell face palmed and everyone else laughed. The first official day on school…


	5. Lasers?

**My love for Fairy Tail died… But I have ordered Rave Master manga's XD! That will never die! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>"I think he broke marimo's record..."<p>

"No, that's impossible..."

"Ero-cook, shut up. And Robin, thanks for the corporation."

"You're welcome, darling.", said Robin with a smile, eating her bento on the roof. Everyone was sitting on the roof and enjoying their recess. Nami was sighing as she brushed Luffy's forehead while he was sleeping... Again.

"How much times did you guys-"

"Not.", said Nami straight, cutting Usopp of "We haven't done something."

"Then what the hell is he doing at night what makes him this tired?", asked Franky confused

"Is he sick!", yelled Chopper shocked "We need a doctor!"

"Jetlag?", asked Brook.

Nami blinked and looked at Brook. " You think so?", she asked.

Zoro smirked and drank his coffee saying "He missed you so much, he gets a wood in an instant at night and he goes to the shower to take a long time for himself."

Everyone, except for Robin, looked at him with disgusted expressions. Luffy slowly smiled with his eyes closed. "Zoro, that was supposed to be a secret. You said you wouldn't tell."

Everyone, including Robin, looked with wide eyes at Luffy and Zoro only laughed loud. "Yeah sorry, I forgot..."

Luffy sat up straight and he tamed his hair a bit. Nami looked at him with suspicious eyes. What did he do at night?

Luffy looked at her and smiled slowly. Nami forced a smile but her eyes were still in narrowed suspicious mode. Luffy blinked confused and he tolted his head. "What's up with that rape face?"

Nami punched his shoulder and Luffy softly chuckled.

"Luffy! Since you are awake, do you want to go to the laser cave again!", asked Chopper psyched. Luffy looked at Chopper with a tilted head and he noticed soon everyone was looking at him with curiosity and anticipation.

Luffy smiled and nodded "Yeah, sure! Just like old times.", he now grinned. Usopp and Chopper cheered and they danced in happiness. Luffy grinned and stood up, dancing together. Brook was singing and Franky was applauding. Nami smiled when she looked at the three dancing stooges. Yeah, just like old times...

The bell rung and the group walked downstairs while talking. Luffy just followed everyone because he had no idea where to go to... The university sure was big...

Luffy frowned confused when they walked downstairs. Luffy poked Usopp's shoulder to get his attention. The raven curled hair turned around to look at his friend with confusion.

"Aren't we underground right now?", Luffy asked confused and bewildered.

Usopp chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Downstairs are all the special classrooms."

Luffy's eyes slowly transformed into stars when he thought about it. "Mystery classrooms?"

Everyone snorted when they heard Luffy say that... Just like old times.

They entered the classroom and Luffy mouth almost fell on the ground. It was huge and it had places on every staircase. Just like a typical university room.

The group walked upstairs and Luffy ran after them after realizing they already walked away. They walked to the right and they walked further. Luffy just walked behind them and he sat down after they sat down. Luffy frowned and he put his stuff down on the table.

"I feel like an idiot.", Luffy said. "Like a new student..."

"Well Luffy, let me help you.", Usopp said with a smirk. "You ARE a new student."

Luffy pouted softly and he looked in front if him. He had a few new classmates but also some old ones - like Hancock, Marigold and Sandersonia. Hancock looked towards Luffy and she smiled with a blush. Nami stuck her tongue out and she had a disgusted expression "I think my stomach just crawled into my esophagus and died.", she said. Luffy snickered softly and the others also looked at Hancock. She smiled and walked upstairs towards Luffy. Luffy looked at her with only a smile.

"Hey.", he said. He heard a few people gasp behind his back

"H…Hey, Luffy-sama… How come you are on One Piece University?", She asked.

Luffy's eye twitched when he heard muffled laughter behind him. "Yeah… The reason for that…", he now had a beating vein in his forehead after he heard a few snorts behind him. "Guys! You are fired!", Luffy said from over his shoulder.

"We don't work for you!", they all yelled in unison.

Luffy looked back again and smirked. "That's what you think.", they all blinked in confusion and Hancock had an expression equal to them. "But yeah, I am here because I was too smart for New World High."

Hancock's eyes widened and her lips parted. "S…Seriously?", she asked. "I knew Luffy-sama was smart!", she said.

"Come on!", Nami said "Even I never would have thought Luffy was too sma-", Nami got silenced when Luffy glared at her. "Sorry…"

"To your places everyone!"

Luffy looked at the teacher and his eyes slowly widened. "You must be kidding…", Luffy murmured.

Usopp looked at him with confusion. "You know him?", asked the long nosed. Luffy nodded slightly.

The scarred boy looked at a huge broad tall man. Luffy smiled slowly when he remembered it better. So his new teacher is Jimbei…

"Well, I have heard I have a new student, but they haven't even told me who it is so-", he stopped when his eyes found someone in between the students. "Luffy-san... What are you doing here?"

Everyone looked at Luffy and the crew also was looking at him but their chins lay on the ground 'T… They know each other?' Luffy smirked playful at Jimbei

"I am your new student, Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

"You must be kidding... Has Rayleigh approved?", Luffy nodded "Even your dad?", Luffy nodded with a smile.

Jimbei laughed loud and the whole class gasped. Luffy only snickered with him. "Amazing!", Jimbei said "Welcome in my class!", he added. Luffy smirked and his crew was whispering at him about what the hell just happened. Jimbei looked at Luffy when he gave playful, idiotic, answer and the crew went mad.

He was back with his crew...

"Guys! Grab your textbooks and work on page 43. Luffy-san, could you come here for a second?", Luffy nodded and ran downstairs. The crew looked at their friend with a smile. The teacher and student were talking and laughing with each other.

"How do they know each other?", whispered Kaya confused. Usopp shrugged his shoulders with the same confusion.

"I am curious enough to ask... ", said Sanji with a smirk

"Me too!", said Vivi with a smile.

"Ask who?", asked Brook puzzled

Zoro looked with a smirk at Jimbei. "Jimbei-sensei of course!"

Nami still smiled and didn't even hear the others talk. She only paid attention to Luffy's smiling face.

She really missed his goofy smile and contagious laughter.

She heard someone chuckle behind her and she turned around to glare at the one. "What's funny?", she asked to Robin.

"Nothing... You just seem really in love...", Nami snorted and looked away, looking at Luffy again. Luffy pointed at her and Nami's eyes widened with a blush. Jimbei nodded with a laugh. She couldn't hear anything... But she definitely knew it was about her...

Nami pouted and Luffy grinned with a wink, kind of saying not to worry. Nami smiled back but she looked away fast. Luffy ran upstairs again with a smile and he sat down on his place. The crew looked at him with emotionless expressions and Luffy only hummed and grabbed his books. Luffy looked at his friends and they all cocked an eyebrow in unison. Luffy smiled and looked back at his books and he made his friends irritated without knowing.

"How do you know Jimbei-sensei!", asked Zoro irritated. "He is a new teacher this year, but you already know him for some kind of reason! Even the teachers don't know who he is!"

Luffy looked at his first best friend and grinned "Well… I just know who he is."

"Wow… That is such a super answer… We know much more now…", said Franky sarcastic.

Luffy chuckled and the others rolled their eyes. They were going to know it, though, but they wanted to know now. Luffy looked in his book and wrote some stuff down.

"OH MY ODA!", yelled Chopper loud. Everyone looked at him in shock. "He has written more now than he ever did in those four years on the academy…"

The crew snorted and Luffy also softly chuckled. "Quiet down, guys!", said Jimbei. They nodded and wrote, but they still softly snorted.

* * *

><p>The class finally was dismissed and school was over. Luffy stretched and yawned, holding his hat in his hand for he was afraid it might blow away. The others looked at him with a smile.<p>

"Such a though first schoolday… I missed it!"

"Yeah… Must me weird, first having no school here and all of the sudden starting your first school day with your friends.", said Vivi with a smile. Luffy grinned and nodded. He looked around and saw many people from One Piece Academy and of course, new faces.

"So, when are we going to the laser cave! We haven't done that in ages!", Chopper said psyched. Luffy grinned and looked at the little boy.

"Don't act like you haven't been there ever since I am gone.", Luffy said in disbelieve.

Everyone looked at him and blinked. "We haven't…", they said in unison. Luffy now blinked with a forced smile. Seriously? "That's why Chopper is psyched.", said Vivi patting Chopper's head. Chopper blushed softly and danced. Sanji glared softly at Chopper, but they shrugged it of.

"But I gotta make an appointment…", said Luffy "Like reserving a cave again…", The others nodded and Luffy smiled. He looked in between his numbers and hoped he still could find the number of the centre. He smiled when he still saw it and he dialed it. He called to them and the others waited in anticipation. Luffy laughed and chuckled and few times and he nodded. He turned to look at them and he winked, telling them it is been arranged. Chopper cheered and the others laughed. It has been a long time ago since they went to do something with each other and especially with Luffy.

Luffy put his mobile back in his pants and he grinned. "Arranged. We are going to play!"

"Yes! So when do we have to be there?", asked Usopp

"In an hour!", replied Luffy "So we have some time left to drink or something?"

"Well, Robin and I are going my house first to eat something and we are going to the laser cave centre after that.", Zoro said with a smile.

Usopp smiled to and turned to look at Kaya "Ah yeah! Good idea! Kaya, do want to go to a restaurant with me for some lunch?"

"Yeah sure!", she said cheerful.

"Ok, I am going to lunch with my princess; I guess I will see you guys soon.", Sanji said.

"Well, Brook, Chopper and I are going to garage for some games - I bet you two want to be alone?", asked Franky with a slight smirk. Luffy and Nami blinked and they looked at each other. They now smiled softly. Being alone didn't sound bad… Not at all actually… They both looked at Franky and they nodded. "Super. I would have bet.", Franky said with a smile. "We will see you in an hour." Everyone nodded and they split apart. Luffy was excited for the laser cave and Nami walked next to him with a smile.

"And remember when Usopp shot us in the laser cave when we were busy?", asked Luffy with laughter.

Nami blushed slightly and she rolled her eyes. "You were busy with me.", she said.

"Shishishi, yeah sorry for that, but it was just the mood, you know.", Luffy grinned.

Nami sighed and smiled. She grabbed his hand and they entwined their fingers. "And what kind of mood are you getting when we are back in the laser cave?"

"Maybe the same mood.", he said with a smirk.

Nami giggled and knuckled his forehead. "Very sneaky, Luffy.", said Nami with a smile.

Luffy smirked and they just walked over the streets, talking about old times and Nami told Luffy everything that has changed over the past two years. Luffy laughed now and then and especially when he heard how much Sanji wanted Vivi.

"And when Sanji heard Vivi say that she thought he was a Casanova and a player, he told himself not to look at a different girl and his eyes were only fixated on her."

"Oh my Oda! That is totally not Sanji like!", laughed Luffy loud.

"But it is sweet.", Nami said, defending Sanji.

Luffy nodded in approval "Yeah… I raised him well.", Luffy said with a nod. Nami snorted. Raised? Seriously?

"Naaaaami… I want to kiss you!", said Luffy with a whine.

Nami smiled and kissed his forehead. "Later. Not now.", Luffy pouted and looked forwards. To be honest, Nami did want to kiss him, but she wanted to wait until they were home and until they were alone. She wasn't even sure if they were going to their house – Nami chuckled softly, thinking about _their_house – but she just wanted to be alone with him.

Nami smiled and leaned to Luffy, whispering "We also could go home and build the mood there…"

Luffy looked at her and grinned "Good idea!", Nami smiled and Luffy tightened their hold even more. They walked towards their house after looking into shops for groceries. Nami picked out the vegetables and Luffy picked out the meat. Luffy opened the door and Nami walked upstairs with the groceries. She put it on the counter and she picked the stuff out of the bags. She put everything in the fridge and in the kitchen cabinets.

Nami turned around and looked at Luffy who was putting his shoes off, sitting on the couch. He really had some troubles with his shoes and Nami only huffed with half lidded eyes. She walked to him and she put his shoes off. The girlfriend looked at her boyfriend, and said boy was only smiling at her. She grabbed his shoes and walked to the door, throwing them downstairs. Luffy looked at her when a sweat drop falled down his face. Nami walked back and sat down with a deep sigh. Luffy looked at her with a smile. She opened one eye and looked at him.

"Is there something on my face?", she asked with a hint of irritation and sleepness.

Luffy smiled and nodded softly, used to her moods. "Lips.", he answered. Nami snorted and laughed loud. She never would have expected such an answer.

"So? It's not like I am the only person on the whole wide world with lips.", she said, brushing a tear away.

Luffy pouted slightly with red puffed cheeks "But your lips are the only lips on the whole wide world fitting on mine.", he said, spreading his arms emphasizing 'whole wide world'. Nami's lips parted and she blushed. That was so cute…

"Luffy…", she muttered.

Luffy now tilted his head with a slight smile. Nami grabbed his hat from his head and he threw it across the living room. Luffy followed his hat as it landed safely on the carpet. Luffy sighed relieved but he gasped when Nami tackled him onto the couch. Luffy looked at Nami with his eyes crossed and Nami slightly chuckled. She kissed him on his lips and Luffy smiled slowly against her lips. She parted and looked at him with a smile.

"So… What's up?", asked Luffy with a smile.

Nami grinned and looked at his lips. "Building up the mood…", she said. Luffy grinned and Nami kissed him again. They both closed their eyes and moved their lips softly, opening their mouths and their tongues were examining each others mouths. They moved their lips against each other and Nami moaned softly.

Luffy's hand traced to Nami's butt and he softly kneaded, making Nami moan even more. The girl moved her butt up and down, making Luffy gasp. Nami parted from him and she licked her lips with satisfaction. She now kissed him softly, sucking on his lip and parted again. She went to his earlobe and began sucking that. Luffy sighed softly.

"My Oda, I missed you…", he said, giving her butt another soft knead. Nami smiled and licked his neck. She felt him shudder under her touch and he softly groaned. Nami looked at him, tracing his face. She brushed his cheek with her thumb and smiled.

"I missed your groans, your face, your soft hair, your voice, your lips, your everything.", she said. She kissed him on his nose. "I missed your love…",

Luffy smiled and his other hand went to her hair. He played with it and smiled "It's beautiful…", he said. Nami giggled and she traced her finger over his toned abs. She even felt them under his uniform.

"Are… You really happy like this?", asked Nami, now making circles in his shirt.

Luffy smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Of course I am… I couldn't wish for anything better.", he said.

Nami lifted her head again and kissed him softly on his lips again. "Good…", she said. The both lied on the couch and they cuddled, sometimes giving a kiss and sometimes brushing their hands. Nami lifted her head to look at Luffy again "Since when is your hand fixated on my butt?", asked Nami with half lidded eyes.

Luffy lifted his head a bit up to look better. His hand was still lying on her butt. "Ah that… Yeah, I just like it.", he said. "I missed everything from you, even your butt.",

Nami buried her head in Luffy's chest and Luffy laughed. She smiled against his chest when Luffy's chest moved with every laugh he gave. Nami smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the last few minutes before going to the laser cave.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the laser cave after a few minutes, but they were outside waiting for the other couple, Robin and Zoro. Everyone sighed or just talked with each other. Sanji sighed irritated and took a deep drag. "Where the hell is that stupid marimo…", he murmured.<p>

Nami bit on her thumbnail and Luffy looked at her with a confused expression, not even chuckling this time she had a big kiss mark in her neck. He gave it just before they left from their house and it now was red.

Nami mobile vibrated and she grabbed it fast out of her bag. She looked at her message and her eyes slowly widened. Everyone looked at her. This time, Luffy's mobile rung twice and he grabbed it out of his pocket, reading what his message was.

_Yo,_

_Sorry, I'm not coming. Not in the mood._

_Zoro._

Luffy blinked confused and he now glanced to Nami. He now noticed Vivi and Kaya looked with wide eyes at their mobiles too. "Guys… What's wrong?", he asked. The three girls looked at Luffy and Luffy only cocked an eyebrow.

"E…Euhm…", Kaya begun. "Zoro and Robin has been wearing a pokerface for a long time now… And especially since Luffy is back.", she said.

"What?", asked Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Franky. Brook and Chopper only looked confused.

"They have been fighting for a while now since a girl has joined the gym. A girl named Perona… Robin has been jealous on her ever since…And she had good reasons to be jealous…", The guys, minus confused Luffy, eyes widened. They knew they once had a fight about her, but not that it still was going on. "Their relationship has been on an edge since then…",

Luffy's eyes already widened and the eyes of the other guys were equal. Nami showed Luffy the message from Robin and he read it out loud.

"Sorry. I'm not coming. Zoro and I officially broke… Up… Robin…"

* * *

><p><strong>I. Am. A. Bitch.<strong>

**And I made Luffy an Ass-man :D  
><strong>


	6. Talk!

**My gawd… The chapters really are short… But I gotta build it up again. Sorry guys :(**

**Disclaimer: I will never own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>"Dear homework, you are unattractive, therefore I will not do you.",<p>

"Funny, Usopp.", said Franky slumped over his table.

Everyone was currently in McDonalds, except for Robin and Zoro. Franky, Chopper and Brook sat depressed on their table and Usopp and Sanji tried to make their homework, thinking about other this. Luffy was awkwardly quiet and Nami looked at her fries, twisting some absentmindedly.

Brook sighed deeply "What are we going to do?", everyone now looked at Luffy who was following a bird with his eyes. He also sighed but he didn't give an answer. They already cancelled the reservation for the laser cave because they weren't in the mood anymore, and I wouldn't blame them. Nami looked at Luffy with a sad pout. What would he be thinking right now?

Luffy grabbed his phone and everyone followed his movements. He dialled a number and waited a few minutes. Luffy now looked at his crew and everyone wore a confused expression. Luffy smiled when he finally heard someone.

"Hey Zoro!", his crew looked with wide eyes and Luffy still wore a huge grin. "I want to talk with you. Come to the mall. If you won't come I will have to hurt you and hoping you will regret everything, shishishi."

Everyone's chin lay on the ground. Luffy said it with a smile but he was obviously mad. Nami frowned and she put her hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Great! I'll see you then!", Luffy answered. Some were relieved to know there wasn't going to be a fight and some were afraid they will get a fight.

Luffy stood up and stretched. He grabbed his hamburger and walked away.

"Mugiwara! Wait!", yelled Franky. Everyone stood up and ran after him. Luffy stood still and looked at them, still chewing on his hamburger. "What are you going to do?",

"I'm going to talk with one of my best friends.", he shrugged like it was the most normal case in the whole wide world. "And the girls are going to Robin to talk with her. Sanji is coming with me and the others are going to do their homework or something. We will be back in an hour or so.", he said, swallowing his burger.

Some frowned and Sanji threw his cigarette on the ground. He walked to Luffy and stood next to him with the same frown the others wore. Nervous frowns. What was going to happen; was it going to happen harmful; what were they going to say?

Luffy turned around and walked away together with Sanji. Nami looked afraid and she gulped. How was this going to turn out well?

Luffy and Sanji walked towards the entrance of the mall. Sanji looked at him with a slight frown and Luffy just whistled. "Luffy. What are you planning to do?", Sanji asked. Luffy smiled and looked at him.

"I am just hoping to talk with Zoro.", Luffy said honestly. "Just want to know what happened and such."

"Really… It's not like you can progress all the information Zoro is giving you in your head.", Sanji said, wanting to lit his second cigarette. He frowned and looked at Luffy, realising he got smarter. "Never mind, I forgo-"

"What?", Luffy asked all of the sudden with owlish big eyes.

"Never mind.", Sanji said taking a drag with half lidded eyes. Luffy smiled to himself and he whistled again. They both stopped walking and waited for Zoro to come.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it…", Nami whispered mad.<p>

"Me neither…", said Brook "Just why won't you wear a mini-skirt?"

"Brook… We have other things on our minds…", Usopp said. "I don't want to make homework."

"That's not the thing we have on our minds either!", Chopper said. Usopp and Brook sighed. They understood the situation, but they just didn't want to think about it… They have decided all to go to Robin and talk to her.

Everyone walked in utter silence and they walked through the streets. They all looked at a certain house and they all gulped. Robin's house. They walked towards the door and Franky knocked on the door, waiting for the door to be opened. The door finally got opened by Robin's mother, Olivia. She smiled softly and she let the others in. They all walked downstairs, softly without their shoes on, and they all gulped before they opened Robin's door. Usopp was the first one to open the door and he saw her sitting on her couch with tea and a book. Usopp blinked, not expecting a scene like this one. Robin looked up and smiled her sweet smile and she beckoned him to come in. The others soon followed.

"What's wrong?", she asked curiously, like she didn't know.

"How are you feeling?", asked Vivi.

Robin smiled and closed her book. "Good. And you guys?"

"Fanfuckingtastic. Try to lie to me again once and you have to pay me so much money with interest each day that you will never cheat to me again. To be honest, I really hate it if you lie about these matters and I am not the only one." Nami said with crossed arms under her breast. The others nodded in agreement.

Robin smiled and put her cup down. "But I am honestly feeling good. I had to break with him up sooner." Some gasped and their eyes widened. "And I bet Zoro agrees with me. Everything has been a play until now."

"Robin... How can you say that?", Chopper asked sad. Everyone nodded and agreed with him.

Robin smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "And if you mind, I am going further with my homework...", she said, glancing to the door as a hint. The others frowned and nodded. Nami was the last one to leave and she frowned.

"Nice homework you got there.", Nami said. "Why not say the truth and say you are reading your diary?"

Robin cocked her eyebrow and looked behind her. She looked at her reflection with her dairy in her hand and Nami looking at it.

"If you want to talk with me, you have my number... You can call me or just message me... Whatever you want, I am here for you.",

Robin looked back at her diary without saying something. Nami's expression softened when she heard a hiccup. She walked to her friend and she sat down next to her, hugging her and comforting her. Vivi and Kaya came back into the room and they also hugged her and soothed her. Chopper, Brook, Usopp and Franky stood on the hallway, listening to Robin's cries.

Nami frowned and brushed Robins long hair "Everything will turn out alright.", she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Hey Zoro!"<p>

Zoro finally arrived at the entrance of the mall. Sanji looked at him with narrowed eyes while smoking his cigarette and Luffy was waving to him with a huge smile. Zoro narrowed his eye in suspicion and confusion. He stood in front of Luffy and Sanji and it stayed quiet. Luffy smiled and looked at his first friend.

"So... What happened?", asked Luffy. "I heard enough from the others but nothing from you."

Zoro smiled and shrugged his shoulders with his hands in his pockets. "Robin and I broke up. Nothing to add there.", Sanji frowned and took a long drag after Zoro's exclamation. "I just don't love her anymore and there is just no feeling anymore. Shit happens."

Luffy nodded with a smile. "I understand.", Sanji looked at Zoro and at Luffy. He didn't get it why he was here... "But let me tell you...", Luffy said with a small smile. "If you can't talk normally to Robin again or you two still fight when we are around and the crew suffers from it, I will hurt you until you regret every thing you have done.", he said, his expression turned madder and more serious with every word he said.

"Really now?", asked Zoro with also the same frown. Sanji put his cigarette on the ground and he stood on it.

"Really.", Luffy replied.

"How come you act like a 'captain' all over again while you actually leaved us behind? How can you even think I am going to follow some 'orders' from you?", Zoro seethed. "You made the crew suffer - With leaving us and saying you didn't love Nami anymore. Aren't you being a little bit hypocritical?"

Luffy looked with wide eyes and Sanji joined him. Yes, he was. But Zoro didn't have any right to say he wasn't the captain anymore.

"Fucking marimo! Do you know what you just have said!", yelled Sanji mad. "No matter where Luffy goes or went, he always stays our captain!"

"Even when he dies?", Luffy gulped and Sanji's leg tickled "I still stand corrected and I am not going to take it back."

Zoro turned and Luffy had let go of him. "I'm going. I have homework to finish."

Zoro gasped and avoided Luffy's fist. He turned and avoided the other punch. Zoro growled mad and he tried to punch back. Luffy avoided easily and he threw a punch in Zoro stomach, making him fly away for a few feet. Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth and all the other people where looking around for a camera or some sort. Luffy frowned mad and walked to Zoro. The raven haired boy grabbed his collar and pulled him up slightly.

"We didn't have a fight and I haven't called you any names. What did YOU give the right to tell me those cruel things I didn't deserve? All I wanted was to have the crew together and not suffer."

Luffy let go of Zoro and he sat down on the ground next to him. Zoro rubbed his stomach in irritation. What the fuck was that for a punch? How much stronger has he become?

Sanji gulped in frustration. If Zoro and Luffy were going to fight more, should that mean he had to split then up? He could handle Zoro, but Luffy? After seeing that blow...? He doubt it…

"I'm not saying you should go back to Robin and 'Love' her again. I'm just saying to act normal and not turn awkward around her… Just smile and laugh with her like you used to. That will make everything better…"

"I probably will wear an invisible mask…", Zoro answered, rubbing his head.

He looked at Luffy in confusion when he heard him chuckle. "That will disappear spontaneous, without you knowing! Many people will help you and Robin, so cheer up and everything is going to be alright!"

"How do you know, moron?", Zoro asked with half lidded eyes. Luffy grinned but his grin fast disappeared after his stomach grumbled. Sanji shook his head softly with a smile and Zoro face palmed, also with a smile.

"Huuungry… I'm going to call some guys asking if they want to eat something…"

"Robin-swan included?", Sanji asked. Luffy nodded and Zoro rolled his eye. Awkward… But he promised Luffy not to act like that around them.

"Nami! I wanna go to a restaurant with the crew! Robin included!", Luffy said with a smile. "Ok! I will see you in a few minutes. And I want to go to the Greek one around the corner. Ok! Love you!",

Luffy looked at Sanji and Zoro with a grin. Sanji smiled back but Zoro didn't respond much.

"Let's go and reserve a table!", Luffy yelled in glee, already running away and leaving Sanji and Zoro behind.

Sanji looked at Zoro and frowned. "He sometimes might not look like it, but Luffy did mature, didn't he?"

"Yeah…", Zoro murmured "I've got to apologize for the way I behaved…"

"Yeah… You should…" Sanji said with a smile. Zoro looked in front of him with a smile and thought.

_That will disappear spontaneous, without you knowing! Many people will help you and Robin, so cheer up and everything is going to be alright!_

'Little fucker…' Zoro thought. He grew angry when Sanji was patting his head, saying 'There, there.'

"What the FUCK are you doing?", Zoro asked irritated

"I thought this would you make you feel less lethargic." Sanji said with a grin

"I AM NOT!"

Sanji ran away with a laugh while he heard Zoro scowl. Luffy smiled when he looked behind. Good thing he brought Sanji with him… It would still be awkward if he didn't.

Zoro and Sanji finally caught up with Luffy and the three of them walked down the street, preparing to eat.

The trio arrived at the restaurant and they reserved a table for 12 people. They already ordered a drink and they waited for the others to arrive. Luffy already looked at the menu and Zoro and Sanji fought with their legs under the table. The raven haired boy drooled and ignored his two friends, who were acting like girls who had their period on the worst moment.

Luffy looked up when he heard some recognizable voices. He smiled when he saw Usopp and Brook. He knew they would go to Robin instead of making homework. He would have done the same. The two sat down with a smile, which dropped quickly when they saw Zoro and Sanji scowl do each other. Luffy just sat in-between nonchalantly and smiling and waving to his two other nakama.

Brook chuckled softly and Usopp facepalmed and rolled his eyes. Nothing changed here…

Soon Chopper and Franky also joined the others. Chopper was looking in the menu and Franky ordered some cola. They talked with each other about the lessons tomorrow and if they should eat much garlic for the second lesson giving by Whitebeard. Luffy never had met him but he heard some stories from Ace about him.

Now the four girls came. Nami sent an airkiss to Luffy and Luffy caught it with a grin. Vivi sat next to Sanji and kissed his cheek. Kaya obviously sat next to Usopp and smiled sweetly and Robin sat down next to Nami. Everyone looked at the menu and talking about stuff to eat. It was awkwardly quiet but Luffy smiled to himself, glancing to Chopper.

"Chopper, how about lambs meat?",

"I am vegetarian bastard! Keep that in mind!", Chopper yelled "I have to repeat it every time for you!"

Luffy laughed and the others laughed or chuckled. The mood got back again and everyone talked normally with each other. Some got drunk and some fought outside. Zoro and Robin even sometimes talked with each other and sometimes laughed. Luffy smiled and sighed deeply.

Even when everything doesn't go right… Just go left…

* * *

><p><strong>I know… Sorry for the short chapter… I am doing the best I can… Really :x<strong>


	7. Hello!

**This is proof that I still life :P But I will update in August again because I'm taking a month long vacation :D Joy! I will maybe update again before I am leaving though ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>"And how does it feel, having no sex anymore?"<p>

"You don't even know how sex feels like, virgin."

"Zoro, Sanji, stop this." Usopp hissed irritated. Zoro and Sanji looked at Usopp with their foreheads against each other and with half lidded eyes.

"I would have said it, otherwise…" Jimbei said while trying to give his lesson. "LUFFY! WAKE UP!"

Luffy lifted his head and rubbed his eye. His girlfriend looked at him with a slight smile, but frowned eyebrows. "I just had a weird dream…" The raven haired said while yawning. "Chopper switched his body with Sanji, Sanji with Nami, Nami with Franky and Franky with Chopper…"

Robin's expression turned emotionless as she gazed in nothingness. "I'd never want to see Chopper make a Franky expression." She spoke "Never."

"Or Sanji in my body… He definitely is going to show my breast…"

"I will not!" yelled Sanji.

Everyone looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Yes, you will." They said, Vivi included.

"BLUEBERRY MUFFIN!" the blonde yelled in despair towards Vivi.

"SILENCE!" yelled Jimbei. Everyone was shocked, Luffy yawned and Zoro went asleep at the time Luffy woke up. "Let me give my lessons! Soon, you have all the time to talk!"

Luffy pludged his ear with his pinky finger. He smiled and looked at his crew "Guys! Let's go to the laser cave soon!"

"LUFFY! GO TO RAYLEIGH!"

Luffy rolled his eyes, grabbed his books, yawned and left the class. Some of the crew smiled and some of the crew rolled their eyes. Luffy walked upstairs while whistling in a happy tone. He now walked through the hallway and he stopped walking as soon as he saw something interesting. He smiled happily and ran towards the person.

"Makino!" he yelled. Makino turned with the little red-haired boy in her arms. Makino smiled too. Akai looked once again with the huge curious eyes. Luffy looked at Akai and rubbed the top of his head. The foster mom smiled while looking at the brotherhood. Luffy now looked at Makino with a huge smile "What are you doing here?"

Makino brushed Akai's hair straight again with a smile. "We are looking for Shanks-"

"Dada!" said Akai, with some gibberish on the end. Luffy blinked astounded.

"Yes, daddy." She smiled sweet "He has a break now, but I have no idea where he went."

"I will help you, let's go to Rayleigh. I have a funny feeling Shanks might be there."

Makino nodded with a smile and she gave Akai carefully to him. They walked down the hall and Luffy talked again with Akai about everything and nothing. Makino just smiled and patted Luffy's head. Luffy and Akai looked at Makino with huge curious eyes. "Sorry. Was just the moment."

Luffy smiled slowly and remembered what Makino said the other day. That she missed Luffy and didn't always realize that Luffy grew fast. Luffy grinned and Akai put his little hand against Luffy's cheek. "Mom, I stay your little boy." He said. Luffy walked further and opened the door, looking into the room with Akai.

"Shanks, Makino is crying in the hall." Luffy said. Shanks turned to Luffy with his pokercards and Rayleigh put his cards also down, both looking confused. Shanks walked to the hall and Luffy walked further. "And Jimbei sent me away…"

"Why this time?" Rayleigh asked with a sigh.

"Talking… And sleeping." Luffy said "But look!" Luffy held Akai in front of Rayleigh "Isn't my little brother cute! Will you forgive us?"

"No Luffy, I will not. You still have to follow the lessons and work normally."

Luffy pouted and rolled his eyes. "Luffy! You-" Makino yelled when she walked into the room. Luffy turned fast and showed Akai before her face. Akai giggled by the movement. "How cute! Ok, Luffy, I will forgive you."

Luffy grinned wide and Rayleigh sighed "How…" The director murmured. Luffy grinned and looked at him this time, his hat shadowing his eyes which made him look a little evil. "Makino, Shanks." The married couple looked at Rayleigh while Akai was pulling Shanks hair. "Luffy has to follow the classes properly or he has to be send back to New World." Luffy's eyes widened, Shanks expression didn't change much and Makino looked at her baby boy with a sad frown.

"We understand." Said Shanks with a nod. Luffy nodded too and Makino looked at her foster son with a slight smile.

"I will do my best and I won't go back to that terrible place!" Luffy said with a huge grin. Rayleigh smiled and nodded. He wanted to say something but the bell rung and Luffy ran away as fast as possible. The three looked dumbfounded and the little red boy yawned.

"NAMI!" Nami turned around and smiled, looking at her handsome boyfriend. He tripped, fell on his face and stood up fast again. Handsome?

"Hey." Nami said with a roll of her eyes and a smile. "Awesome performance there. Just like that guy you used to be a fan of. Scarlet wind?"

"I still am a fan of him! He is awesome!" Luffy said with glitters in his eyes. Nami smiled and kissed his forehead. Luffy looked around and noticed nobody was around besides Nami. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

Nami smiled and grabbed his hand. "They are at the laser cave." Luffy's smile widened and they ran towards the cave. Luffy was excited for the game, just like old times! They turned around the corner and Luffy saw everyone again. Franky, Brook, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, Kaya, Vivi, Robin and Chopper.

"Yosh! Are we ready?" asked Luffy with a smile. Everyone nodded and they all went inside the building.

Everyone got dressed and walked to the entrance of the cave as soon as they were ready. The blue team –Robin, Brook, Chopper, Kaya and Sanji – and the red team –Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Franky- counted until five before they all could enter and run into the cave.

"Go!" Luffy yelled after the five counts. The teams ran into the cave and spread.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were the only members who were hiding in a corner. Luffy smiled when he heard someone walk softly around. Luffy came from around the corner and shot. Chopper gasped and he had to wait for a few minutes.

"Guys, I got shot…" Chopper murmured while he was looking at Luffy who laughed and ran away fast.

"Really, Chopper-san? That's fast, Yoho." Chopper heard Brook say on the inbuild walkie talkie in the helmet.

He now heard Robin chuckle "I'll get him."

Robin walked further and looked around every corner. She really was being careful and held her gun very close with her. She heard something behind her and she turned around fast. Her brown eyes slowly widened.

"Tss." Zoro clicked his tongue and lowered his gun after seeing Robin. He ran away fast and he left the raven haired dumbstruck. Robin lowered her gun too and turned around again.

Nami ran through the cave and looked around, relying on her instinct and reflects. She stopped and hid in a corner. She sighed deeply and lowered her gun. Two hands clamped Nami's mouth closed from behind her. Nami yelped into the hands, but she got quiet when she smelled meat on its hands. Nami eyes narrowed and she slowly turned around, showing a huge smiling white teeth Luffy. Nami pouted and flicked his forehead, making Luffy even grin wider.

"Sorry if I made you scare." Luffy whispered. Nami rolled her eyes and tried to ignore his excuses. "How can I make it up?" he asked very curiosly. Nami sighed and wanted to turn around, but got distracted by Luffy once he kissed her neck.

"Luffy, stop that, or you'll get a punch." Nami heard Luffy chuckle against her neck, which made his lips vibrate. Nami tried to punch him in his face, but with no success at all. Luffy's grin got wider and he already stopped kissing her.

He went towards her ear and whispered softly. "I missed doing this whenever I went to the laser cave with friends in New World."

Nami's eyes widened and she turned around fast 'Friends?' she thought. Luffy blinked with his huge owlish eyes. 'I forgot he had friends there too…' Nami smiled and leaned forwards to press a butterfly kiss on his forehead, which made him even more confused - though that's not too hard to accomplish. Luffy blinked a few times more, but a smile slowly appeared on his lips.

Nami smiled too "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"I love you both." Nami and Luffy looked at the smirking Brook. Before they could grab their guns or run away, Brook shoot and skipped away while laughing his famous 'Yohohoho!' Nami and Luffy looked with half lidded eyes and a pout. Because of Luffy, every teammate had to wait, because he was the teamleader.

"LUFFY!" yelled everyone through the walky talkie. Luffy chuckled though, because he also missed this.

Everyone walked outside again and drank something after the long workout from the laser cave. It was warm outside when they went inside the cave, but it is now rather chilly. Nami was brushing her upper arms since she was cold and Luffy smiled and gave her his jacket. She smiled in return and put the warm jacket on.

"Guys! Afterparty at my house?" Luffy asked happy.

"Luffy, school tomorrow. That wouldn't be such a good idea." Robin said with a sweet expression. Luffy pouted and nodded, like a dog getting punishment. Nami kind of felt sorry for him.

She sighed with a smile. "Ok, what about this. Everyone who wants an afterparty, may come. The one who doesn't just go to home." All the boys turned to Nami with an huge smile.

"Are you sure you're ok with it?" Asked Luffy, almost like he was wagging his tail.

Nami nodded "It's not a problem! I am going to sleep though and I don't hear you guys when I'm upstairs."

"PARTY!" yelled Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, running in circles.

"SUPER, Nami-nee!" yelled Franky in his pose.

"This is nice of you, Nami-san. Would you like some tea before sleeping to make it up to you for earlier?"

Nami smiled and nodded "That would be great!" she said. Brook nodded with a gentle smile. Zoro just smiled and Sanji was hugging Vivi warm, so he had currently other things to do. Robin, Vivi and Kaya said their goodbyes, but Sanji and Usopp first walked them home.

Zoro looked at them with a frown. Chopper looked at him and pulled his shirt a little. "It isn't forbidden to walk with them, even though Robin is your ex now… She would appreciate it, really." Zoro looked at the little boy with a vien beating in his forehead. A little boy was telling him what to do. The greenhaired man ruffled Choppers hair and rolled his eyes. Chopper was right though.

"Guys, I'll be right back." Zoro walked towards the other five and left the others, expect for Chopper, astounded.

"What happened?" asked Franky confused. Everyone shrugged their shoulders with the same confusion. They turned and they didn't even want to think about it or bring it up.

They all entered Luffy's house and went upstairs after pulling their shoes off. Some sat on the couch and some were looking for something to eat. Nami kissed Luffy goodnight after she had drunk her tea, made by Brook. The boys were partying and Nami lay in bed, sleeping and partying the night away.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone sat on the roof and talked about everything and nothing. Some were studying and some were doing other things, not relevant to school. Luffy yawned and leaned against the fence<p>

"I am broke… Nami sucks all the money out of me…"

Everyone looked at Luffy with one raised eyebrow and Nami gave a little smack on his head with a slight pout pained on her face. "And you don't think the biggest reason is because you just have bought many slotgames and a pokertable for in your 'empty' last room of your house?"

"…Maybe.." Luffy muttered, using his coat as a pillow.

"Yeah, those aren't cheap you know… Even if I had to make them because they were used. But now they are super." Franky said, being all proud about himself.

Chopper licked his finger because he had just eaten cotton candy "Why didn't you just build some. It would have been a lot cheaper!"

"Do I look like a super cyborg to you?"

"It's weird you thought it would be really necessary to have a little Las Vegas in your house." Sanji said with a slight snort and his cigarette. Vivi allowed him to smoke one. "But… Now I've said it, it actually does sound cool."

"Don't you even dare." Vivi said, studying with Robin.

Zoro and Luffy softly snickered. Nami rolled her eyes with a small smile. She looked at Luffy again. She noticed the last few days he was very tired, but it also could be her imagination. He had been working a lot on his house… Their house. Maybe he just should take a small break. Maybe she could make dinner for him! Great idea!

Luffy sat straight and tamed his hair before putting his hat on. Nami smiled, even though she only looked at his back. Luffy now turned his head and smiled at her. The girls' smile broadened as she looked at him.

"The love that's coming from you is gross." Usopp said sticking his tongue out in concentration.

Luffy and Nami glared at him with a frown. "You've got a lot to say, mister 'I am polishing my girl's nails'."

"Don't be mean." laughed Kaya "He sees some details better that I do, and this way I can still study."

Nami looked at the other couple. She now looked at Luffy and Luffy already looked cautious. She was going to say something… He knew it. She definitely thought: _'Why aren't you like that!' _Nami sighed and smiled softly.

"I am happy you are not that gay like Usopp." She said relieved.

"Oi!" yelled Usopp. Kaya only chuckled softly and Luffy grinned his trademark grin. Brook looked into the sky and blinked a few times. The sky was turning darker every second. The others now also looked into the sky and they blinked a few times too in surprise.

"MY HAT!" yelled Luffy all of the sudden. They all looked towards Luffy and gasped when they saw his hat fly away. "I can't stretch to it! MY HAT!"

Some ran to the stairs to run downstairs, but Luffy just grabbed the fence. "Luffy! Are you an idiot? How the hell could you jump down from here?" Luffy looked at her and just grinned.

"Never mind Nami, you can never define him as 'Human Being'," Nami rolled her eyes and didn't even look. Luffy jumped down and Zoro and Sanji grinned looking at each other. "Human Being?" Zoro asked.

"Nope."

Both Zoro and Sanji glimbed onto the fence and jumped after Luffy. Nami turned around and the other girls also looked. They felt a few raindrops and they all sighed in irritation and depression...

Everyone was looking for Luffy's hat, while the rain poured faster. Nami and Luffy looked together and Luffy was getting worried. How could he lose his favorite hat?

Nami looked around and saw a girl in the distance… With Luffy's hat!

"Luffy, look!" Nami yelled. Luffy turned and followed Nami's pointing finger. Luffy's smile widened and they both ran towards the girl. "Girl! The hat that your holding-"

The girl turned and Luffy starts to laugh loudly. Nami looked confused at him. The girl had blond short hair and she was holding Luffy's hat. She had a big smile painted on her face with red cheeks under her beautiful eyes. Nami turned more confused when Luffy yelled her name:

"Marguerite!"


	8. Marguerite!

**I can't promise regular updates. I am too busy with my future right now, how stupid it may sound. I am busy with a comic, my own publiser, my own website and inbetween some designing for people and my boyfriend wants some attention when I have some free time. Therefore, I am very sorry for the wait. Thank you for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

><p>"Marguerite!"<p>

Nami looked from Luffy to the new girl, and from the new girl to Luffy. Who was she?

"Hey Luffy, be careful with your hat." The girl said, pushing the hat back on Luffy's head. Luffy snickered and some other friends of Luffy stood beside Nami.

"What's up?" asked Zoro suspiscious. Nami looked at Zoro and shrugged her shoulders. Nami and Vivi looked with half lidded eyes at Sanji who whispered 'mellorine' softly with heart eyes.

Luffy talked a bit with Marguerite and the others were softly arguing who she could be. Luffy turned to his friends with a happy grin. "Guys, this is Marguerite, one of my best friends of New World." Marguerite smiled and waved. Nami couldn't help it but feel suddenly nauseous.

"Your best friend from New World?" asked Zoro surprised "I sometimes forget you also got other friends..."

Luffy snickered again and could easily imagine that. Nami looked at Marguerite and inspected her thoroughly. She did trust Luffy and she didn't think something happened in those few years, but still... He was single...

Nami looked into the sky after she felt a few driplets. Nami now looked at Luffy and walked to him, grabbing his hand. Luffy looked at her in surprise and Nami tried to fake a smile. "It's going to rain and we are going to get too late for the next lesson." She said.

Luffy looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Your voice sounds funny. Are you getting sick?" he asked. Marguerite looked at the couple and smiled. She finally knew how Nami looked like even though she heard several stories from Luffy. "But ok, you are right." Luffy turned to look with a smile to Marguerite. "We gotta go back. Where are you going to?"

"One Piece University." Marguerite said. "I moved to here and now I am going to follow my study further in the same University as yours."

"Really!" asked Luffy with glee. The Mugiwara members only looked baffled "How did you know it was here?"

"Your father told me. He gave a small map with directions." Luffy nodded in understanding. Nami now only felt more uncomfortable and she wanted to go as quick as possible.

Some people already turned to the university and Nami still walked together with Luffy and Marguerite. Luffy and Marguerite were laughing when they were talking about New World. Nami frowned and Robin, Vivi and Kaya looked at her, noticing her silence. Robin now walked next to Nami and whispered something in her ear

"Don't think too much. You don't know who she is so you can't really judge her already." Nami nodded softly, listening to Robin's wise words.

Marguerite looked at Nami and smiled when the orange haired looked back. "I can't wait to know you better. I have heard a lot about you, and only good things." Marguerite said.

Nami blinked and blushed a bit. "I... I haven't actually heard things about you so..." Why was she getting shy?

"Figures." Laughed Marguerite. "Boys carrying butterflies tells about girls what caused that, and to be honest, Luffy is one of those boys who can't shut up."

Nami and Robin snickered and Luffy didn't quite follow the conversation like always. "I can't wait to know you better too." Nami said with a smile. "Why won't we go to our place after school and talk?" she asked.

Luffy's trademark grin was shown on his face after Nami said that "Awesome idea!" he said "And that way I can ask about the others." Marguerite smiled and nodded.

They entered One Piece University and Marguerite had to head to Rayleigh for a conversation. The crew walked to their next lesson and Luffy's smile still was plastered on his face.

Marguerite waited at the schoolfence for the others and she hummed, looking at the sky. She yawned softly, getting a hang of her jetlag. She rubbed her eye and smiled when she saw Luffy and his gang. She walked towards them and greeted them. They greeted her back and they walked towards Luffy's and Nami's house. Some called their mother to tell them they were getting home later.

"Here it is." Nami smiled, walking towards the door. Marguerite smiled at the sight of their house. They all walked to the front door and entered as soon as Nami opened the door. They all put their shoes off and they went upstairs to the living room. Marguerite's mouth hung open when she saw the living room and the kitchen.

"Holy Oda..." she whispered. Nami smiled and walked towards the kitchen together with Brook. Nami made coffee and Brook made tea, together humming Bink's sake. The others sat on the couch and the females were reading Nami's magazines.

"Who wants something to drink? I have coffee, Brook made tea and I have also some soda." Nami said.

"Cola!" said Franky

"Also for me!" said Usopp, Luffy and Zoro.

"For us some tea." said Robin, referring to the ladies.

"Coffee for me please, Nami-swan." Sanji said.

"Cola would be nice." Marguerite said with a smile.

"Uhm…" Chopper said "Do you have strawberry juice?" he asked. Nami smiled with a nod. She knew Chopper liked sweets, so she had bought some strawberry juice beforehand. Nami walked back to the kitchen. Brook and Nami walked back to the living room together with Brook with something to drink and something to eat.

"Enjoy the feast." smiled Brook "But first, miss." Brook started, looking at Marguerite "You have to show your panties before you can start eating." He said.

Sanji already ran to Brook to attack him, but Sanji collapsed fast onto the floor with a nosebleed when Marguerite said "I'm not wearing any panties." Everyone looked at sudden confusion and blushed faces, except for Luffy who was eating the snacks. "I'm kidding. It's not like I live in a forest. And Luffy already said Brook might ask something like that. And since you are the guy with the afro, I expect you to be Brook."

"Aa right, we haven't even introduced ourselves to you." Usopp said with realization. "Or do you wanna guess since Luffy might have told something about us."

Marguerite smiled and nodded happily. "That sounds like fun." She looked around and started with Zoro. "You, I guess, are Zoro. The first friend he ever got." Luffy smiled and nodded. Zoro rolled his eyes with a smile. "You are very strong and funny. You first thought Luffy was a moron and a nobody, but now you like him a lot."

Zoro nodded softly. "That's me."

"And Luffy said you have mystery hair. It's too green to be hair so he sometimes says it's grass." Marguerite added.

"OI." Zoro yelled towards Luffy, and all he did was snickering.

Marguerite turned to Nami with a smile. "You are Nami of course. You were and are now Luffy's girlfriend and you love each other a lot. And really, he didn't stop talking about you." Nami smiled and looked at the grinning Luffy who looked at her.

Marguerite turned to look at Usopp "You are Usopp. I noticed by your nose. You are a liar but very kind and good at heart. Kaya is your girlfriend and you always tell her stories which are most of the times lies, but she likes it." Usopp grinned and Kaya smiled with reddish cheeks.

"Euhm, you are Sanji. You are a cassanova and flirt with many girls-"

"Less than it used to be." He said. The others nodded.

"Yeah, if Vivi wasn't his girlfriend, he would have attacked you the second he saw you." Franky explained.

Marguerite looked with a cocked eyebrow and looked at Luffy with Nami on his lap. "Some things changed while I was gone." He said with a smirk.

Marguerite nodded in understanding. She saw Sanji and Vivi standing together. "Well, hearing the stories of Luffy, you must be Vivi." Vivi smiled and nodded. "Blue long hair and he never thought you were going to be a part of the crew because you first were a part in a gang."

"With Robin!" Vivi said fast in defense, pointing at Robin. The black raven haired girl smiled and read further.

"What!?" Everyone looked at Nami in shock of her loud gasp. "How come I didn't know that?" she asked confused and slight offended.

"It's not something to be proud of, Nami." Robin said. "We would rather not talk about it. But Luffy saved us." Nami pouted slightly and looked at Luffy.

"How come Marguerite knows?"

"I thought they had told you already." Luffy said with shrugged shoulders. Nami sat down again with a pout. That did sound like the truth...

"And Luffy punched you back in the time." Marguerite said with slight disbelieve. Vivi nodded sadly.

"Bastard." whispered Sanji under his breath.

"And you are of course Robin." said Marguerite with a smile. "You read a lot and you are sometimes quiet. You often make creepy comments though." Robin chuckled with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, she does." Zoro murmured, looking on his mobile.

"Ah right!" Marguerite said, realising something out of the blue. "You two are also a cou-"

"No." Robin and Zoro both said on the same time. "We broke up." Zoro said "I didn't work out." Robin just read further without adding something.

The other crew members frowned while looking in the middle of nowhere. Marguerite fast went to a different member to change the subject. "You are Chopper!" she fastly pointed at him, making the little boy look at her. He nodded slowly while nipping his strawberry juice and she smiled. "You are 17 years and really smart and cute. You love candy and Usopp and Luffy are the two people you like the most because they act really idiot." Chopper laughed and nodded "And you want to be a doctor later and you are already quite good."

"Don't say that, baka~" Chopper said, blushing and what not "That doesn't make me happy~."

"And you are Franky." she said. The others looked at Franky who nodded with a grin and a nip from his cola. "I heard you have your own garage and you love to built things. And you have a big car named Thousand Sunny."

"That's the biggest favorite car I have ever made. She's SUPA!" he said. Marguerite and the others chuckled. "And Luffy said you always walk around in the speedo, but I guess that's a lie." She said, looking at his pants.

"I always wear a speedo when we don't have to go to school." He admidded. Marguerite's mouth gaped open when she heard the confirmation from Franky. Luffy chuckled and Nami looked at him with a smile.

"Guys, I gotta go to the gym. The kids are waiting." Usopp said, standing up together with Kaya.

"Ah, archer lessons?" said Brook in realisation.

"Arching?" asked Marguerite "Mind if I'd like to go with you?"

"Of course not! You're welcome to come and see the lessons of the great Usopp-sama!" said Usopp. Kaya chuckled softly after hearing Usopp's cheery voice.

"I'd like to come too." Smiled Nami softly.

Kaya smiled back at her. "That would be great."

The four of them stood up and prepared for the archer lessons. Nami kissed Luffy goodbye and she grabbed the house key, which she put in her pocket. Marguerite also said their goodbyes to her friend and the others. The exited the house and walked onto the street, talking about Usopp's arching lessons.

"It's also called Kyudo." said Usopp proud.

Marguerite smiled and nodded "I know. I have some history with arching myself." She told. "I was the best in my class."

Nami and Kaya looked with sweatdrops when she saw the two of them talk like they were rivals already. They entered the doujo and some kids already arrived and ran after Usopp, asking for adventures. Usopp laughed and went on his knees, telling the biggest bullshit the history have ever known off. Kaya smiled and walked with the two other ladies to the bench. The three ladies looked how Usopp went to the dressing room and how the kids were talking about Usopp's stories.

"Usopp is great with children." Nami said. Kaya nodded with a smile and pinkish cheeks. Marguerite looked at Kaya and smiled. "Have you ever thought about having children yourself?"

Kaya frowned a bit and sighed. "Luffy, Zoro and Usopp are the only three who knows about it." She started. Nami and Marguerite looked at her wth a frown. "I can't have children. I would love to, but I can't..."

Nami and Marguerite looked at each other with slightly knitted eyebrows, thinking if this was a good subject to start about. "How come Luffy, Zoro and Usopp are the only ones?" Nami asked

Kaya shrugged her shoulders softly. "They were just there at the time, when I told Usopp." She said, looking at the ground. "There was a time, I think... 7 years ago or so... And Usopp and I weren't a couple yet. I became very sick for a year long and Usopp was very worried, mostly because we were childhood friends and we have great memories together. I went to the doctor and I had to undertake some tests. The result was that my uterus wasn't working right, so I had to have surgery... And the doctor told me I couldn't get children." She said with her hand on her belly.

Nami looked at Usopp who gave the childrens their lessons and Marguerite looked at the ground, both not knowig what to say.

"Back then I didn't think much about it. I was young and I didn't think about children. Some people knew I was at the hospital and I told them it was for my appendix. Usopp, Luffy and Zoro were worried of course. Luffy and Zoro went to their houses already after a few hours and Usopp stayed for some time. Usopp knew something was wrong. He was the master of lies. He knew I was too sad for only an appendix removal. He first thought I was sad because I didn't have a mother and a father who could support me, but that wasn't the case..."

Nami and Marguerite listened with awe while Kaya poured her heart out.

* * *

><p><em>"That's not it..." Kaya said, looking at her shaking hand intertwined with the blankets.<em>

_Usopp tilted his head with a sad frown. "What is it...?"_

_The white blanket caught little teardrops from Kaya, who now couldn't suppress her tears. "M... My appendix is fine... But it turned out that my uterus was the cause of my sickness." She tried to explain through her stammering words. Usopp looked at his hands and at Kaya's hand after that. He grabbed her hand with his and tried to comfort her. "I... I can't get any children." She cried out loud._

_Usopp was quiet and speechless. Kaya rubbed her tears away but they kept rolling down her cheeks_

_"I... I first thought it wasn't too bad b... But when I think about it... I just fail!" cried Kaya. Usopp now looked utterly confused._

_"Fail?" he asked._

_"Y... Yeah. I fail as a woman!" Cried Kaya louder._

_Usopp now looked with wide eyes. "Don't say that." Murmured Usopp._

_"I FAIL! The only thing I can do with my life is failing!"_

_"DON'T SAY THAT!" Kaya gasped and turned to look at Usopp with wide eyes. She shivered after she saw his angry expression "NEVER EVER say THAT again!" he yelled mad, making some nurses look and some other patients._

_"You don't fail as a woman! You never will!" Kaya gulped, but it hurted her throat. "Don't ever say that again." Usopp murmured softly. "It hurts too much hearing you say that."_

_Kaya slowly cried again, but now caused by Usopp's words. "I...I'm sorry... I just didn't know how I could handle this..."_

_Usopp looked at her with a smile. "We both will. I will pull you through! That's a promise of the great Usopp-sama."_

_Kaya laughed softly and nodded._

* * *

><p>"And after that, Usopp explained everything to Luffy and Zoro and they have kept their mouth shut since." Kaya said, brushing a tear away. "A few months later Usopp and I started dating. He kept on suporting me and he still does, by cheering me up with his stories."<p>

Nami looked at Usopp with her hand under her chin and Marguerite looked at the children arching. Marguerite stood up and walked towards Usopp, asking if she could shoot a few.

Nami looked at Kaya "I don't mind being a surrogate for you two..." she said.

Kaya smiled and shook her head "That's a very nice gesture of you. But if I really want children, I want to have them myself..." Nami nodded in understanding of her decision.

"Have you asked Chopper for a sulotion?"

Kaya frowned and sighed. "I have thought about that, but I don't want Chopper to think it's his fault and responsibillity if it doesn't work out. He is still young and I don't want him to get stressed."

Nami nodded and smiled again. Kaya and Nami applauded in awe when Marguerite hit bullseye.

* * *

><p>Nami opened the front door with a sigh and she kicked her shoes off. She walked upstairs and noticed the lights were off already. She saw lights from upstairs and figured Luffy was in the bedroom. She walked upstairs softly, but she saw the lights coming from the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door and Luffy was taking a shower. Nami looked at Luffy's clothes laying on the sink and she saw paint stains on his clothes. She smiled when she thought about the cartographer room.<p>

"Luffy…" Nami began.

Luffy almost tripped over his soap in shock. "N... Nami! Since when are you here?"

"Why? Are you doing dirty things?" she asked grabbing her toothbruse and toothpaste.

"N...No, I just haven't hear you coming in." He said.

Nami smiled and brushed her teeth. "How many children do you want?" asked Nami all of the sudden. Luffy blinked a few times and thought while rinsing the soap of his hair.

"15." He said.

Nami almost chocked and turned towards the shower cabin "I gotta poo those elephants out, thank you very much!" she yelled. She heard Luffy chuckle and Nami brushed her teeth further with a scowl

"How about three?" he asked "I feel comfy if I think about three kids."

Nami smiled and spit the toothpaste out. 'Ace, Sabo and Luffy...' "That sounds about right." She said, pulling her pants off. "But after we are done with the university of course." She added. Luffy nodded, but Nami of course didn't see his nod. She took her shirt and bra off, and she grinned sneakily. She opened the cabin and Luffy looked with wide eyes.

"Let's do something we haven't done for years." She said with a smirk.

Luffy grinned and made some space for her in the cabin. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I have been born ready." Nami said with a huge grin, preparing for a nice night under the shower.


	9. Beach party!

**YOOO! That's all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

><p>"Ugh... It's too hot..."<p>

The sun was shining and a heat wave hit the town. Nami and Luffy still layed in bed, not being able to move a muscle. Luffy glanced at the clock, seeing it was 8 o'clock in the morning. He rubbed the sweat from his forehead and he tried to turn around. Nami grunted by Luffy's movement, and Luffy stopped moving since it took too much energy. Luffy moved his hand a bit and Nami grunted again. Nami raised her arm slowly and put her fist on Luffy's head, making him grunt.

"Why did you do that?" asked Luffy with a frown, sweat beading down his face.

"Your movements were annoying. I wanted to punch you." Nami murmured in her pillow

"Shishi..." Luffy snickered. He sighed after and Nami removed her fist. "It's too hot to laugh." Luffy murmured. Luffy and Nami were still grunting and not moving. They didn't notice their bedroom door opening. Someone threw a bucket with ice water over them. They yelled in shock and jumped out of bed, shivering and still yelling.

"Wakey Wakey!" the raven haired boy with freckles said "We are going to the beach!"

"I KILL YOU!" Nami yelled, running behind Ace and not even bothering the hot weather. Luffy walked downstairs. He looked at the balcony and saw the balcony door opened. Luffy frowned while squeezing the water out the hem of his shirt. Nami caught Ace and punched him a few times. It was too hot for Nami to punch hard, so Ace was only laughing because it felt more like tickling.

"Ace, how did you get in?" Luffy asked, sitting down on a bar chair and looking at Nami's and Ace's antics. Nami and Ace looked at Luffy

Nami looked at Ace with a frown. "Yeah, how did you get in?" she asked. Ace grinned and pointed at the balcony. "I climbed up and the door wasn't locked, so I easily got in." he explained. Nami frowned and punched him. Ace laughed, even though a bump grew on his head. "My sister-in-law is really sweet to me."

"I have it worse." laughed Luffy, remembering her sweet treatment.

BUMP!

"Told you." Laughed Luffy with three bumps on his head and a tear in his eye corner. Ace laughed too, both feeling pain. Nami looked in the fridge and sighed.

"I want to make breakfast but it is too warm." Nami closed the fridge, and looked at the two brother. They looked with pleading eyes and drool came out of their mouths. Nami sighed and walked towards the stairs. "I am not going to make something, do it yourself." she walked upstairs and Ace and Luffy looked at her until she was gone.

"I love her the most when she is this cranky." Luffy murmured.

"Really?" Ace asked, not believing a thing he said. Luffy shook his head with half lidded eyes and Ace snorted. "Thought so."

"Still love her though." Luffy said, jumping from the bar chair. He grabbed his mobile and text messaged the crew. Ace looked at him with a smile and rolled his eyes after. Luffy snickered while reading some messages on his phone.

"Luffy." Said boy turned and looked at Ace with owlish eyes. "Let's go to the beach." Ace insisted.

Luffy pouted with a frown and thought "I am going to melt." he said with a whining voice.

"It isn't hot. You exaggerate." Ace said, also whining.

"You even can stand in fire and find it not hot." Luffy said back, putting his mobile away. Ace pouted a bit sad. Nami stood upstairs and heard everything. She kinda pitied Ace. She knew how he felt. She walked downstairs with a smile and a bag with swim supplies.

"Luffy, we are going to the beach." Nami said. Luffy already was going to protest and Nami glared daggers "I am going to beat you senseless if you whine." She said. Luffy gasped and immediately ran upstairs.

Nami smiled and looked at Ace, seeing him smile back with a hint of enthusiasm. "If you missed hanging out with Luffy after those two years, why didn't you say so?" Nami asked. "He would have said 'yes' without whining."

Ace looked at her and blinked a few times. "How did you know?"

Nami looked towards the stairs with a smile. "I felt the same as you when he got back. So I knew by the sound of your voice how much you wanted it. You never whine, only when you want meat just like Luffy." she explained "But I also know you two are idiots when feelings are involved." she said, looking at him with suspiscious eyes. Ace grinned and adjusted his cowboy hat. Luffy ran downstairs with his strawhat, a red shirt, dark blue swimshorts and his sandals.

"I'm done." He said with a grin.

Nami smiled and pointed at his phone "Let's invite the others."

.oOo.

"It's hooooot." Whined Franky, Luffy and Usopp

"It isn't." Ace said. The whole group, plus Makino, Shanks and Akai, walked towards the beach. Some were whining and some were actually feeling comfortable.

"I like the weather." Vivi said, shrugging her shoulders. Robin also smiled, enjoying the weather

"Yeah, but that's because you grew up in the desert." Usopp said, rubbing the sweat from his forehead. "Same goes for Robin."

"Robin grew up in the desert?" Nami asked surprised.

Robin smiled and shook her head "I lived in the desert because of my boyfriend. But I moved here when we broke up." she explained. Nami looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. 'Robin had a boyfriend?'

Zoro carried Chopper on his back, who was whining more and almost literally dying of the heat. "And that is what you get if you grow up in a place almost as cold as the northpole." Sanji said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

They all got on the beach. They placed their stuff on the ground, opened the parasols and prepared to swim. The ones who couldn't swim stayed at the towels and stuff. Makino was preparing a floatie for Akai, so he could enjoy the water. Luffy was holding Akai and talked about nonsense to his little brother. Akai was talking gibberish back. Shanks smiled while putting sunlotion on Makino. The young mother was done with the floatie and smiled. She stood up and took Akai over from Luffy.

"How come Akai can't talk yet?" Robin asked, putting sunlotion on her arm.

"He is lazy." Luffy said

"He's got that from Shanks." Ace added.

"Funny, guys." Shanks said with fake laughter. Luffy and Ace snickered softly. The little family went towards the water and they looked. Nami waved while she was in the water and Luffy waved back. He stood up and rubbed the sand of his butt. He ran towards Nami and got into the shallow water.

Chopper laid on a towel in the shadow with an ice cold coke against his cheek. Robin laid next to him in the sun and sunglasses. Sanji and Vivi were cozy swimming together. Zoro was playing volleyball with Usopp, Franky, Brook and Kaya. Nami and Luffy were teasing each other. Shanks and Makino were swimming with Akai, who never has been in the water before.

Robin looked to her left and saw Ace hugging his knees. Robin smiled and lift her sunglasses. "What's wrong?" Robin asked. Ace looked at her and blinked. He then frowned and looked at Nami and Luffy

"Nojiko couldn't come. I miss her." he replied. Robin smiled and put her sunglasses back.

"We might go again, because Marguerite couldn't come either because of things she had to fix about her new apartment."

Ace nodded and looked at the sky. The freckled boy then looked at Zoro who was playing volleyball and back at Robin who was laying next to him. "What happened between you and Zoro?" Ace asked suddenly.

Robin chuckled and looked at Ace "We liked each other but we don't fit. He slept a lot and I almost don't sleep. I like reading and just relaxing and he'd rather trained and worked out. So the love we had for each other got little. We didn't broke up with a fight, but it is awkward of course." Robin explained. Ace cocked his eyebrow and hummed. He looked at the guys in the water again and sighed.

"Smart and stupid." he murmured. Robin looked at Ace again with surprise. "Strong and weak... Angry and happy..." Ace looked at Robin, who was looking at him in return. "Nami and Luffy are the complete opposite. They got it worked out. So why not try again?" asked Ace. Robin lifted her sunglasses up again, and looked with a slight dumbfounded expression. Ace grinned the D. grin. "I am not saying it for my sake, but it is obvious you two are wearing a mask." Robin wanted to interfene and Ace pointed at Zoro "Yes, Zoro too. I haven't seen him sleep on broadday anymore and he has bags under his eyes."

Robin frowned and looked towards Zoro, who was playing volleyball. Robin smiled and shook her head "I am sorry, but I don't love him the way I used to." she said. Ace frowned and he stood up. He brushed his butt clean and ran towards Nami and Luffy, irritating them. Robin's smile dissapeard and she laid down again. Chopper looked at Robin, being the only one noticing her frown.

Nami got out of the water and sat down, seeing the two brothers fighting in the water. They couldn't swim so they stayed in the shallow water. Robin looked up when Nami sat down next to her. Nami also laid down and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun. Robin closed her eyes again with a smile. Chopper turned on his belly and got sleepy.

Nami, Robin and Chopper yelled when someone threw water over them. Nami looked at the two snickering brothers and got angry. She ran after them and Chopper and Robin dried themselves off.

Zoro looked towards the scene when he heard them scream. Usopp smirked and passed the ball against Zoro's head - and hard. Zoro turned to look at Usopp and he ran after him with his kendo sword in anger. Kaya cocked an eyebrow and followed Zoro's gaze. She smiled when her gaze met the raven haired female.

Shanks and Makino are looking at the children, running on the beach. Akai was splashing the water and Shanks sighed with a smile. "Do you think Akai is going to be like them?" Shanks asked. Makino laughed and nodded.

Robin got dry again and lied down on her beach towel. She frowned when someone stood in her sunlight. She looked and sat up straight immediatly when she saw who was standing beside her.

"Rumour has it, that your relationship with Zoro is over."

"I'd like you to leave me alone." Robin answered back. Chopper looked and shuddered. He stood up and ran directly to Luffy.

"But I am just getting back what belongs to me. You shouldn't have left me suddenly."  
>Robin narrowed her eyes and prepared her fist, but got cut of by Luffy.<p>

"She belongs to no one, Crocodile." Luffy said, butting in. Robin looked at him and smiled. Crocodile looked at Luffy with a frown. The friends who were in the water saw the scene and went directly to them. Crocodile grinned when he saw Vivi also. Sanji stood in front of her, preparing his foot. Nami didn't get what was happening.

"Hello Vivi. Long time no see." Crocodile said with a grin. Vivi frowned mad and Sanji went closer to Vivi.

"Not long enough." Vivi seethed. Crocodile's grin widened and he looked at Robin, which didn't went well because Luffy stood in front of her.

"Let me get Robin. I have to punch you otherwise." Crocodile seethed.

Luffy smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "I won't step away." he said.

"Guys, playtime is over!" laughed Shanks, clapping his hands and walking out of the water. Makino frowned and held her hand before Akai's eyes. Crocodile ignored him and reached towards Robin. Shanks grabbed Crocodile's wrist still with a smile plastering his face. "I said: Playtime is over." Shanks said, now looking with a dangerous glare at Crocodile. He frowned and pulled his arm back. He walked away and everyone, minus Nami who was mentally yelling in her head from confusion, was glaring at his back.

"Shaaanks... I am strong enough to hit him..." Luffy said with a pout "And he threatened a nakama."

"Yeah, but you could get into serious trouble if the police got you. I am just a teacher protecting his students." Shanks said, stealing Luffy's hat and putting it on his own head. Luffy smiled and nodded, getting what he meant.

"Or a dad protecting his kid." Ace said with his pinky finger in his ear. Shanks looked at him and grinned. Nami blinked looking at the interaction. Isn't he really the father?

"Guys." Nami butted in. "What the heck was going on?" she asked. Everyone looked at her and realisation hit them.

"Riiight." Usopp said in realisation. "You never heard this story." Nami nodded with a pout. Everyone looked at Robin and Vivi and they casually looked away "Story time." Usopp said. Robin smiled softly and Vivi rubbed her head softly.

"My father is the owner of the biggest water company and it delivers water to many places like the desert were we used to live." Vivi explained. "And Crocodile wanted that water company. First he played good, but I eventually knew his plans and that he actually was evil. He bribbed everyone working there, so they would protest against my father and so Crocodile could take his place. I warned my father but he didn't believe me. I acted like I was bribbed by Crocodile and as if I was crazy about money. He didn't know who I was so I could fool him. I got to know him better, and I found out he had a girlfriend." Vivi said, now looking at Robin. Robin looked at the towel while biting her lip.

"Soooo, he used to be your boyfriend?" Nami said. Robin nodded with a sigh.

"I didn't know about his plans but Vivi told me about it when we met. So Vivi needed to gain his trust and became part of Crocodile's 'gang' and I joined too. We lured him in and eventually ruined his plans. I fled from the desert to here and Vivi moved here too after a few years and we became friends." Robin explained. "We then became friends with Luffy and we met everybody. We found out Crocodile moved here too and eventually irritated me like you saw just a minute ago. Luffy didn't like that, so he thaught him some manners."

"So that was that gang you were talking about last!" Nami said with a smile. "And I thought you were bad criminals." Robin smiled and shook her head. Vivi grinned and looked at the raven haired woman.

"And he is still mad I left him and destroyed his plans, so he sometimes comes around to irritate me. He left me alone when I had a relationship with Zoro, though."

"Maybe he was scared of Marino. I reckon if I look at his ugly face. Scares the shit outta me." Sanji said, followed with a fight.

"I beat his ass the next time." Luffy said preparing his fist "He irritates me and I won't allow him to touch my nakama."

Nami and Robin smiled, followed with a party on the beach after their talk.

.oOo.

"That was a great party!" Usopp said, hanging on Kaya's shoulders from too many alcohol. Franky snorted when Kaya accidently dropped Usopp on the ground, breaking his nose.

Everyone walked towards Makino's bar for a small afterparty and food. Every store was already closed since it was late. The sun was down but everyone still walked in their bathing suits or some were wearing a vest or pants. Ace left to go to Nojiko and Sanji and Vivi left already because they had to work early in the morning. Robin walked with Nami and talked about the party and the guys and Kaya walked in front of them.

Robin gasped when someone got a hold of her wrist. Nami and Robin turned to look who it was. Nami gasped and yelled Luffy's name, making everyone turn around to Nami. Crocodile had a hold of Robin and held her up from the ground. She tried to kick him but she couldn't reach him. Nami wanted to run to the others, but Crocodile grabbed her too. Luffy and the others ran to him.

"Let them go!" Luffy yelled, preparing a fist. Crocodile used Nami to block the punch, but Luffy stopped right in time. "Coward!" yelled Luffy mad. Usopp laid on his belly on the ground and shoot a rubber bullet at Crocodile's leg. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Give them back!" Luffy yelled mad, trying to punch in a different angle, but he used Nami again.

"I won't. This red head will help me out with some chores, and Robin can play my girlfriend again." Crocodile said, almost closing the gap between them. Crocodile stopped when he got a wooden kendo against his head. He turned to look at Zoro who glared extremely mad. He grabbed the kendo again and prepared.

"Sorry Nami, if I hit you." Zoro said.

"Eh?" Nami asked with disbelieve and confusion. Zoro hit against Crocodiles hand, and he let Nami go with a grunt. Nami fell on the ground and crawled behind the others. Luffy smirked and kicked Crocodile against his side, making Robin go. Robin also fell on the ground and turned to look at Crocodile with a mad frown. Robin gave a kick in Crocodile's gut, making him grunt. Nami looked in awe, not knowing Robin could fight too. Franky punched him in his back and Brook gave a hit with his cane. Zoro gave another hit with his kendo and Luffy gave the last punch in his stomach, with a grin.

"You got weak." Luffy grinned, looking down on Crocodile.

Crocodile looked up with a frown to Luffy. "No." He started. "You assholes have gotten stronger in those two years."

"Sucks to be you." Franky said with a mad frown.

"Well done, guys!" Chopper and Usopp said behind a wall, only showing their thumbs.

"And you two didn't change!" Zoro yelled mad with shark teeth.

"Leave Robin and Vivi alone now, or we are getting madder." Luffy said kneeling down and looking eye in eye with Crocodile. Crocodile only frowned deeper and tried to stand up again, only to get met with a kick from Robin in his side. Luffy snickered and walked to the others. They all walked away with laughter and happiness.

Crocodile looked mad at them, saying he wouldn't give up.

The crew entered the bar with smiles and laughter. Makino looked at them, seeing how happy they were.

"Makino! I want beer!" Luffy yelled. Makino rolled her eyes. He knew he wasn't allowed to drink alcohol, but today was a good day. They all ordered beer and food and partied further.

Nami frowned and stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Nami said to Usopp, Brook and Luffy, who she was playing cards with.

"Well, if you are already putting down your pantings, you wouldn't mind giving them to me, right?" Brook commented

"HELL, I DO!" Nami yelled mad. Luffy snickered and stood up.

"I have to go too." He said. They both walked to the toilet. Luffy almost walked into the men toilet, but stopped in his tracks when he heared Nami gasp. Luffy looked around the corner and gasped too.

"We... We can explain." Robin said, parting a second ago with a red Zoro

Nami and Luffy both looked with a smug smile

"Yes, you should."

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE!<strong>

**This was written on an Ipad. Sorry for grammar mistakes :3**


	10. The letter!

**I'm sick T_T**

**I don't own One Piece**

* * *

><p>"Please, don't go outside and yell it out." Zoro said with an irritated expression, already knowing how the couple would act. Luffy blinked and Nami nodded.<p>

"Alright." Nami said. Luffy looked at Nami with a knowing smile. "Only if you pay us 1 million belli each." Luffy snorted and the 'secret' couple gasped.

"Hell no!" Zoro yelled. Nami smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She opened the door and took a deep breath. Zoro grabbed her by her collar on the back and he pulled her back in the room. "Don't you dare or I will choke you."

"I don't think Luffy agrees with that." Nami said with a smirk looking at the green haired, who was still holding her by her collar

Luffy looked and smiled at them both. "I have all the space in bed if it happens, instead of sleeping on the outside or the ground."

Zoro laughed and Nami gasped "WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT!" She asked angry. Luffy smiled and shrugged his shoulders, only to receive a fist in his face.

"Nami." Zoro, Nami and Luffy, who rubbed his face, looked at Robin. "It just happened. We bumped against each other here, and we, at least I, felt the spark again. So we kissed." she explained as if it was nothing

"Well sure," Nami agreed "I also sometimes accidently bump against Luffy under the shower and we start to kiss." Nami explained with a shrug as if she meant it. Zoro looked with half lidded eyes looking at her. Luffy only snickered.

"I sometimes forget how smart you actually can be." he said rubbing his head, seeing she already found out that the secret couple planned this.

"Ok. We won't tell anyone. But..." Luffy, Robin and Zoro looked at her. Nami pointed at Luffy who was standing next to her "He can't lie. So don't except it to be a long secret." Robin and Zoro looked with slightly widened eyes at Luffy and Luffy only laughed and rubbed behind his head.

"Yeah, I can't." Robin only smiled softly and Zoro facepalmed. "But I am really happy seeing you two being together again. You always seem happier together than apart." Luffy said with his trademark grin. Robin's smile widened and Zoro smiled under his facepalm, almost invisible.

"Are you having an orgy, because Sanji wants to join." Usopp said, peeking with the door slightly opened. The four looked at Usopp and Zoro's face turned green in nausea.

"I DO NOT!" Sanji yelled from the bar counter "But I don't mind a quartet with Nami-swan, Vivi-chwan and Robin-chwan!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Nami yelled back.

"I don't think he would mind..." Zoro and Usopp murmured. Luffy snorted loudly and Robin decided it was enough craziness for a day, and she walked back to her seat at the bar counter. Nami, Luffy and Zoro also went back, but they saw Sanji drinking his beer with a bump on his head. Zoro clicked his tongue. He always missed it when Vivi punched the curly idiot. Nami and Luffy's eyes widened as soon as they realized something.

"I had to pee!" They said as they ran to the toilet. The others followed them with their eyes and laughed. The party continued and the beer went over the counter multiple times.

* * *

><p>Luffy opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He looked around and rubbed his eyes. Was it all a dream? He looked around, seeing he has been sleeping in his old bedroom. Luffy looked next to him, seeing his beauty. Luffy went out of his bed and he looked at his old desk. He went over it with his finger, but he didn't see a speck of dust. Nami turned into the bed, making Luffy look at her. Her big chest rose up and down and she looked very peaceful. Luffy smiled and crept back into his bed, cuddling with Nami. Nami smiled and she laid her head on his chest. Luffy kissed the top of her head and he looked at the ceiling. It has been a while ago since he saw that ceiling.<p>

"I love you." He whispered. "Even though you are mean and almost never give me space in bed." he said. Nami kicked him out of the bed, making him land on the ground. Nami turned with her back to him and Luffy rubbed his head with a pout. He deserved it though. Luffy stood up and rubbed his butt. He opened his door and looked in the hallway. He closed the door softly and he walked towards the livingroom. The television was on and Akai was sleeping in his box. Luffy smiled seeing his little brother. Luffy walked to the kitchen and he saw Makino making sunny side up's. Luffy licked his lips and Makino turned around.

"Luffy. How are you? Do you have a hangover?" she asked. Luffy frowned and thought. He felt nothing, so he shook his head. "I am making breakfast. Would you also like some? I could make extra for Nami." Luffy smiled and looked around in the kitchen. Nothing changed.

"Sure." Luffy said "Where is the dust in my room? Did it fly away?" He said, eating a slice of bacon

Makino nodded with a smile "It all flew away to Ace's room, since he never cleans his room."

"Huh? So who cleans my room?"

"I do."

"What for?" Luffy asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I just like to clean. And it would be a shame if your room turns into an unorganised mess." she explained. Luffy nodded, understanding it. Makino turned to look at Luffy and Luffy blinked with his big owlish eyes. "I want to ask you something." Luffy still looked expressionless "Akai is turning big and he still sleeps in our room... Are you ok with the idea of turning your room into Akai's room?" She asked.

Luffy grinned his trademark grin and nodded. "Of course! That's fine. You didn't have to ask." Makino smiled and hugged him out of nowhere

"Thank you. And thank you for sleeping here. It gives a nostalgic feeling, since everything goes so fast and you're turning so big." Luffy smiled and patted her head. Makino let go and went further with the eggs. A door opened and Luffy looked around the corner to look into the hallway, seeing Ace step out of his bedroom. Luffy and Ace now looked at each other and Ace looked around.

"What year is it?" Ace asked, thinking he went back into time seeing Luffy in the same apartment. Luffy grinned and waved. Ace walked towards him, scratching his butt. "What are you doing here? Not like I mind."

Luffy turned to look at Makino and he cocked an eyebrow. "What am I doing here? Not like I mind too." Luffy asked. Makino smiled and looked at the two brothers.

"Luffy was drunk last night and Nami didn't want to carry you alone to your house. So I asked her if you wanted to sleep here in your old room." She explained. Ace and Luffy both nodded in understanding. The door opened again and the two brother's looked towards the hallway, seeing now Nami rubbing her eyes. She walked towards them and sat down on her butt. She rubbed her head and sighed slowly. Luffy sat right from her and Ace left, as Makino served their eggs. They all ate slowly and Makino sipped her coffee.

"I missed your eggs." Luffy said nostalgic. Nami smiled and nodded and Ace shrugged his shoulders.

"It was your choice to leave the house. You could also stay and enjoy the eggs everyday." Ace said. Luffy looked at him as he chewed his eggs

"So... You eat these eggs everyday?" Luffy asked. Nami ate her eggs peacefully and Ace nodded to answer Luffy's question. Makino looked with a sour face, knowing what was about to happen. Luffy grabbed Ace's egg and shoved it into his mouth. "So you wouldn't mind if I eat your eggs." Luffy asked, already eating them. Ace looked with disbelieve before slamming his hand on the table.

Nami ate peacefully.

"I am going to get you!" Luffy and Ace ran outside again to spar like they used to. Makino got up to silence Akai who was waken up by Ace. Nami ate her eggs peacefully on this peaceful and nostalgic morning.

"The eggs are really great."

* * *

><p>Nami and Luffy walked on the street to do some grocery shopping for tonight. Nami was eating an apple and Luffy was eating beef jerky, both looking around for some nice stuff. Luffy sometimes stopped and talked with some people about two years ago and to know how it was going with them both. Nami walked further as Luffy was talking. Nami stopped and took another bite of her apple, as she was looking into a store. She was dreaming off and Luffy stood next to her.<p>

"I'm scared..." Luffy said, following her gaze. Nami snapped out of the dreamworld and she had to register what he just said. She turned to look at Luffy and she blinked a few times looking at the store with baby material and baby clothes. She gulped and laughed, waving her hand.

"Nothing to worry about!" She answered "I am not pregnant or anything." She said. Luffy sighed relieved and he nodded, both walking further again. Nami threw her apple in the trashbin on the street and she was thinking at the same time. She looked at Luffy who was eating his beef jerky. "What do you think about children?" she suddenly asked.

Luffy choked and he coughed "I am only 19! You aren't going to stop with the magic pill, are you!" Luffy asked.

"Moron." Nami said with half lidded eyes. "I didn't mean now. I meant for later. When we are older and when we both have a job." she said. Luffy thought for a second and scratched his head.

"I don't know. I do want a mini Luffy..." Luffy said "But I haven't thought about it or so."

Nami smiled and looked at him, stealing his strawhat and putting it on her own head "You saying you want a mini Luffy is enough for me." Nami said with a grin. Luffy smiled too and they both walked hand in hand further.

"What if I didn't want any children?" Luffy asked curious.

Nami thought for a second as she was grabbing a shopping basket "I know Ace wants children..." Nami thought out loud. Luffy gasped and Nami laughed, looking at his face.

The couple came home again and they walked upstairs. Luffy opened the door and he blinked in confusion when he saw Ace, Zoro and Sanji sitting on their couch and watching television. Nami looked too and noticed the balcony door was opened again. Luffy walked towards the kitchen to put the groceries away and he greeted the men. The orange haired walked to the three men, who where greeting her, but instead of a greeting back, they received a beating.

"The hell are you doing here!" Nami asked mad, rubbing her fist.

"How about I just give you the keys?" Luffy asked the men. They looked at Luffy and they gave a thumbs up.

"DON'T ASK THAT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Nami yelled with a devilish face and a fist against Luffy's head.

"It's just really chill here." Ace stated.

"Really? What about your speech this morning to Luffy about 'Not leaving the house'?" Nami asked. Ace laughed and waved his hand in a casual manner

"That was just to make him mad. I just wanted to spar against him again after these two years." He explained

"But you got mad." Nami said.

"Shut up." Nami and Ace both stared daggers and Sanji stood up, breaking their staring contest. He walked towards the kitchen and he helped Luffy with the groceries. "And what are you doing here." Nami demanded an answer "I know Robin is working now at the library, but that's still no reason to be here."

"Are you PMS'ing?" Zoro asked, getting irritated by Nami's mood. Zoro received another hit.

"Nami used hit! It's super effective!" Nami turned to glare at Ace and Ace backed down.

"What's wrong with Nami-swan." whispered Sanji.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "Is something wrong with Nami?" he asked with a laughing tone. Sanji thought and nodded, agreeing she actually didn't act much more different than other times. Luffy looked at the counter and he saw a letter adressed to him. Luffy opened the letter and took a peek. He cocked an eyebrow and he sighed.

"Namiiii..." Luffy whined. Nami looked to turn at Luffy after she beat Ace and Zoro into pulp. "I have to go to New World in about a month." Luffy said. Nami gasped and she ran towards him, grabbing the letter out of his hand. She read the letter and cocked an eyebrow

"Who is Iva-chan?" She asked. "And for how long do you have to go? You still have the university to attend."

"Iva-chan is a friend of my father. And I think I have to go for a few days or so. So I'm going in the holiday. You can come too if you want." He explained. Nami smiled and nodded, still reading the rest of the letter.

"I want to come too." Sanji said with a smile "I truely wonder what you have been up to in those two years."

"Ah me too." Zoro said with a smirk "I am curious how you got so strong." Luffy smirked and smiled.

"Let's make it into a Mugiwara group trip then." he smirked. Nami smiled and nodded, liking the sound of it.

"You have to tell it to the others tomorrow." Nami said. Luffy smirked and nodded, agreeing with her. Sanji smiled and looked at the left over groceries.

"Do you want me to cook you something? For free."

"You just want to use the new pans, don't you?" Nami said with a knowing smile. Sanji grinned and nodded. Zoro and Ace looked at them as they were cooking a meal for everyone.

* * *

><p>"Mugiwara trip?" Usopp, Vivi and Robin asked confused. Luffy nodded with a grin. Everyone was sitting on the roof of the university and eating their lunch. Luffy just proposed the idea of going to New World with the group after he told about the letter from Iva-chan.<p>

"Why do you have to go to New World all of the sudden?" Marguerite asked confused. Luffy shrugged his shoulders, not getting it either.

"It wasn't explained in the letter." Nami said with a shrug. Marguerite hummed and ate her lunch further. Luffy looked around and he saw everyone, even Zoro, reading something. Luffy looked around in everyone's book and he scratched his head.

"W... What are you all reading there?" Luffy asked. They all looked at Luffy, who was looking dumbfounded back

"We have a test in a few hours." Franky answered "Haven't you listened to Jinbei-sensei?"

Luffy now looked with a pokerface, already answering the question without using words.

"What were you doing when Jinbei-sensei explained?" Brook wondered.

"I... I was sleeping..." Luffy said with still the same expression in place. They all looked with half lidded eyes at him.

"Seriously... I have been reading this for over four days..." Nami said "You even have seen me reading this. Didn't you notice it?"

"Nope." Luffy answered, reading together with Usopp "But this isn't too hard, and by the way, Jinbei knows me!"

* * *

><p>"Pencils down!"<p>

The group looked at Luffy, seeing his soul leave his body. Franky sighed and shook his head "He underestimated it..."

"Yup..." The other's said in unison.

"Please give me the forms. Your grade will be given tomorrow." Jinbei said. Everyone walked towards Jinbei and gave him the forms, but Luffy was the only one slumped over his table so Zoro handed his form "And I want to talk with Luffy-san after school."

Luffy lifted his head and looked at Jinbei with confusion. The group also looked at Luffy. They all sat down again and Jinbei explained further. "Why does Jinbei-sensei want to talk with you?" Vivi asked from behind him. Luffy shrugged his shoulders, not having a clue what's going on.

The bell rang after some time, and everyone left except for Luffy. The group waited in the hallway for Luffy. Luffy looked at Jinbei as he was putting the forms in his bag. He looked at Luffy and Luffy only blinked with his owlish eyes. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you got a letter about New World, right?" Jinbei asked. Luffy nodded slightly "Good. You have to go there in a week. All your teachers know about it." Jinbei explained.

"Ah, that's great!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Yes, it is." Jinbei said, walking upstairs to Luffy. "Do you remember Arlong?"

Luffy frowned mad and nodded slightly. "Of course..."

"Someone in New World is looking for you. His name is Hody. He is quite a fan of Arlong and he wants his revenge after he found out you defeated Arlong." Jinbei explained "He is strong, so you might as well bring your other friends with you."

Luffy nodded again "Is that the reason I have to go to New World?"

"That and there are some other people who want to fight against you. They are fanatics with fighting, so they want to spar with you." Luffy grinned and nodded, something he did like.

"Thanks for telling me. I will tell the others." Jinbei smiled and nodded, and Luffy walked downstairs. He exited the classroom and he looked eye in eye with the others. Luffy blinked in surprise and they all waited for him to say something. "I am hungry... Let's go to the cafeteria for something to eat." He said walking further. The group looked at him with their chins on the ground.

"Luffy, don't walk too fast. I want to kick your skull open." Sanji said, walking after him, irritated because of the anticipation. They all got in the cafetaria, seeing everyone sit, eat and talk. The group also sat around a table and they were eating their food.

"Jinbei told me some people wanted to spar with me in New World, for fun. But a fanboy of Arlong also wants to fight me, for revenge..." Luffy explained.

"Arlong?" Usopp asked.

"Well, we will defeat him then. That won't be too hard." Zoro said with a shrug. Sanji grinned too with a nod and the other's too. Marguerite frowned with worry.

"He is really strong..." She said. They all looked at her "He is a big criminal right now and he only makes a ruckus... Even the police doesn't know what to do because he is too strong."

"I can defeat him." Luffy said "And he is fan of Arlong, more reasons to beat his ass." The other's rolled their eyes or sighed with a smile. Only Marguerite was worried, because she also had never seen him fight before. "We will do our best and defeat that bastard!" Luffy said with a grin.

"YOSH!" Everyone said in chorus, ready for the next heading adventure.


End file.
